Summoning the Empire of Japan
by gabrielchiong11
Summary: After the disastrous defeat at Midway, the Empire of Japan had suddenly been transported into another world! With the territorial gains they have acquired in the past six months since the beginning of the Pacific War, watch as the Empire shall make the sun rise above those who oppose them as they did in our world. A "Summoning Japan" fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****"Summoning Japan" nor any references used in this story.**

* * *

"Report."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The man, Prime Minister Hideki Tojo, bowed respectfully as he delivered his report to the current emperor of Japan, Emperor Hirohito.

"**Earlier today, June 14th Showa 15 (1942), after extensive joint reconnaissance and investigations with the Army and Navy forces, we have found out that not only we were transported to another world but have confirmed that the territories that we have amassed the previous year as well as provinces in Chinese coastline that we have yet to occupy along with the Chinese soldiers that were transported along with us. Including Allied Forces in Burma and in New Guinea, which the latter submitted a ceasefire after discovering they couldn't contact with Australia nor any allied nation."**

"**On our south, we have discovered a landmass that is about half the size of Australia. We have yet to make any contact with the inhabitants."**

"**On our east, we have discovered a large landmass that we can assume is the mainland of the continent. But we have yet to come to contact with them as well."**

"**However, between the borders of Burma and Indochina, where Siam supposed to be, was replaced by sea and terrain mysteriously shifted similarly to that of a coastal area.**

**Furthermore, the Korean peninsula, Manchuria, and Mengjiang have somehow been placed east at the same distance as before. Albeit, west of Mengjiang is 926 km close to the Home Islands like Korea."**

"That concludes the report, Your Majesty," said Tojo, noticing the Emperor in deep contemplation of the matter.

"Then, what of our current situation?" he asked, unsure if that question was necessary.

"...Your Majesty, economically, the situation seems to be stabilizing since we began to consolidate the resources that we've gained during the six-month offensive before the Battle of Midway. And regarding the public opinion of our transfer of this world, it would seem they've begun to calm down."

"I see... Our industrial factories?" he queried.

"They are mostly intact, Your Majesty. With some minor damage to speak of as well as no shortages of materials seen so far."

"Is that so... Have the Army or the Navy made any requests so far?"

"They have, Your Highness." Tojo bowed once more, "The Navy wishes to implement the Kai-Maru 5 Keikaku, Senbi-Sokushin Dai-Ni-Ji Jikko Keikau (Modified 5th Naval Armaments Supplement Program), while the Army wishes to form an additional nine armored divisions after the 1st armored division to be formed in ten days; including reasons for training exercises and tank experience as well as for a more formidable army force."

Tojo noticed the Emperor releasing an exasperated sigh. Tojo knew what that sigh was directed to.

Tojo knew the Navy was, quite literally, hungry for resources to build for their ships. And if the program the Navy requested was anything about it, they mean it extremely.

Meanwhile, the Army was under-equipped by European standards, while regionally it was considerable But, with the lack of armored vehicles and anti-tank capabilities, they were good as dead if they somehow encounter German or Russian-level armored vehicles in this world.

Aircraft production, on the other hand, was considerable but with the loss of experienced Navy pilots, they needed to step up their game.

But after the cons comes with the pros.

"Five years."

"Your Majesty?" Tojo gave a confused look.

"I will issue a five-year-long isolation policy to consolidate with our recent gain in the past six months." said the Emperor, "I will also give a specified time limit for both the Army and Navy on what they should do with the resources they will be prioritized with."

"For how long, Your Majesty?"

"The Army will be given a priority of two years and six months to produce some results with the resources they've been given." he said as much, "Whereas the Navy will be given a priority the same time limit as the Army has before the five-year isolation policy would be lifted."

"After that would we make contact with the inhabitants, then?"

"Of course, yes. But for now, continue the investigations during that time. Meanwhile, I was thinking of recruiting the locals of our recent gains to the workforce, given that there should be no threat since the Allied nations had to appear in this world... Yet. But it should give us major head-start in preparations should we face any sort of conflict in this world and having manpower for the Industrial Expansion."

"Yes, Your Majesty, by your will!" Tojo declared before the Emperor spoke to him once more.

"Also, by the time five years would pass away. We should expect that the Army and Navy as well as our industrial capacity to have considerably expanded."

"Of course."

"But before I forget, if the Army orders a tank that weighs more than our transport vessels could carry. Tell them that they request the Navy for the construction of transport vessels to carry those tanks. Understood?"

"Yes," Tojo bowed deeper, "I understand, Your Majesty."

With that, Tojo left the room leaving the Showa Emperor alone as he stared outside the window of his palace.

_Was this a wise decision._ He thought, _If any case, I'm glad that we've been transported to another world, otherwise if we haven't, we would inevitably lose to the US in the long-run should the war have continued onward._

With that, the Emperor left the room with an afterthought.

_This should be interesting._

* * *

**Greetings everyone, my name is gabrielchiong11 and I'm here with another story.**

**As I have promised in the previous year, I have made a new story that I hope its good that you guys would like it.**

**If it does, be sure to press the fave or follow button and be sure to leave your thoughts in the review section for ideas or suggestions that I would probably use... Probably.**

**That is all, gabrielchiong11 out.**


	2. Contact Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Summoning Japan" nor any references used in the story.**

* * *

In the sea region that is called the Great Orient, far from the Three Great Civilized Lands, there was a continent.

Its size was about half the size of Australia, so it was too small as a continent, but also too big as an island.

This land was called Rodenius, where three countries existed.

The agricultural nation that was endowed with fertile soil and had an extensive farmland region, "Qua-Toyne Principality".

The poor country with great desert expanses where it was hard to grow crops, "Quila Kingdom".

The human-only country continues to discriminate against the demi-races like elves, dwarfs, and beastkin, and aim to unite Rodenius "Louria Kingdom".

Both the Quila Kingdom and the Qua-Toyne Principality had one-third of their population composed of demi-humans like elf, dwarf, and beastkin. For that reason, they didn't maintain a good relationship with Louria who sang the demi-humans extermination plan, have a good relationship with each other, and together they cooperate to oppose the Lauria Kingdom's threat.

* * *

**Central Calendar Year 1639, Month 1, Day 24. 8:00. Morning.**

The Dragon Knight from the 6th Flying Squadron of Qua-Toyne Principality was under a patrol duty in the clear blue sky.

Clouds could only be seen at the faraway horizon, so the visibility was extremely high that they even could see too far distances.

In that sky, a creature that has a remarkably gallant figure flapped its wing.

A jet black body and sharp tail. If any modern Earth people see it, they might call it the creature of the fantasy, "Dragon".

Atop that dragon, there was a person who wore light armor.

The armor was of a simple design, but it was functionally stunning.

Maarpatima, a Dragon Knight Qua-Toyne Principality was manipulating a flying dragon called **"Wyvern"** and was assuming the duty of patrolling the Principality's eastern area.

Even if he went northeast or east from the Principality, there was nothing but a vast expense of sea, but since at present the state of tension continued with the Louria Kingdom, it was hypothesized that they might perform a surprise attack from this empty region.

As a countermeasure so they could detect it early, he and his partner flew on the Principality's northeast for patrol duty.

The sea that spread out underneath him, was the sea where countless adventurers sailed towards the east to search for new lands, but until now, no one ever returned.

"!?"

He found something.

"What is that!?"

He found something in the sky that should be empty of anything but himself.

"An ally...?"

On this place that was definitely out of the cruising range of any wyvern that came from Louria Country, he concluded that it was no other than an allied wyvern. However, he should be the only one who flew at this airspace right now.

Though there were wyvern mother ships called "Dragon Carrier" in the Three Great Civilized Lands, there shouldn't be any of this ship in this far away land from the Civilized Lands.

The flying object that was small as a grain gradually became bigger, and then could be fully seen.

As it became closer, he could confirm that it was not an allied wyvern.

"It doesn't flap its wings?"

He quickly used the communication magic tools, also popularly called mana communicator, and reported the situation to the headquarters.

"I discovered an unidentified object. Will engage to identify. The current location..."

Fortunately, there was no great difference in their altitude. To do a pass by with the unidentified object, he closed the distance.

"It's big..."

He passed by with the unidentified object.

The object was absurdly big than what he thought. It didn't have flap its wings, but have six-something attached to its wings and rotated at high speed.

The body was white and as well as its wings.

He made the wings of his beloved partner spread out from side to side which then flaps. The wind pressure became heavier as he flew faster. The vast distance was covered in a mere second... But he couldn't catch up with the object.

A wyvern maximum speed is 235 km/hour. It was boasted as the fastest animal (though in the Three Great Civilized Lands there exist a superior breed), faster than a horse. But this supreme champion of the sky mobility couldn't catch up with the object.

He couldn't comprehend at all, just what kind of animal the object was.

"Kugh...! What is that? That thing!"

He uttered the word of shock.

"HQ! HQ! Even if I want to identify the unidentified object, the speed is too different! Can't pursue! The unidentified object moved towards 'Maihark' direction in the mainland. I repeat. It moved towards Maihark direction!"

The Dragon Knight Maarpatima, separated from that flying object.

* * *

**Qua-Toyne Principality. 6th Flying Dragon Squadron Base.**

Kalmia, the base communication operator, did not believe her ears when she heard the report that came from the manacom (mana communicator).

"Currently the unidentified flying object is in the airspace 130 km northeast from the base, it's no use, can't pursue! The flying object is really big and doesn't flap its wing. The speed is surpassing our own!"

"Report the nationality."

Kalmia was considering the possibility of an attack from the Louria Kingdom that was in a state of tension with the Principality during the recent years, so she asked for the nationality of the object.

"The nationality is unknown!"

"Is there a possibility of it being an elder dragon or something else?"

"It's not an elder dragon and a Louria Kingdom's Wyvern, It's unknown if it's a living being! Request urgent reinforcements!"

"Roger!"

Kalmia quickly went to report the communication to her superior, the Base Commander.

"Unidentified object, you say?"

The Base Commander asked Kalmia.

"Yes. The speed extremely surpassing our own, furthermore, the object doesn't flap its wings, these are the report from the Dragon Knight Maarpatima."

The Base Commander didn't have any idea of what kind of creature that surpassed a dragon. However, he remembered a rumor that there was a country amongst the Great Powers that use a non-living object called flying machine.

"Doesn't flap its wings... That can't be."

"The unidentified object is moving towards Maihark's direction. From the location of the report, it will quickly arrive at the mainland."

It seems that the unidentified object is heading towards their country at ultrafast speed. He was panicked at the urgent prompt decision.

"W-What did you say!? Launch every standby knights of the 6th Dragon Knights! If it only a single object then there is a high possibility that it's a scout, but if by any chance we get an attack, our army's pride is at stake!"

The flustered Base Commander passed the order to the whole headquarters who then became noisy like a beehive.

An unidentified object that couldn't be pursued even by a wyvern and it was heading towards Maihark, a city that the economic center of Qua-Toyne Principality. From the object's speed, perhaps it was already intruded on the country's airspace.

There was an order with the communication magic in the whole base area of the 6th Flying Squadron.

"Every knight of the 6th Flying Dragon Squadron, scramble! An unidentified object is believed to approach Maihark and intruded on our territorial airspace. As soon as discovered, bring it down! I repeat, as soon as discovered, bring it down!"

On the runway, the Dragon Knights of the 6th Flying Dragon Squadron and their wyverns soared to the sky in turns. The numbers were 12 Knights, it was a full sortie, they soared high towards the clear sky.

The 6th Flying Dragon Squadron was lucky to confront the unidentified object from the front. The unidentified object that was just a point in the sky quickly became bigger before their eyes.

"What a mysterious object..."

"The hell!? What's that!"

"A monster?"

Each of the squadron members muttered their impression.

"It's so fast..."

The unidentified object quickly closed the distance. Its speed, even after considering their relative speed, was extremely fast.

The object was just like in the report, it could fly at an extremely high speed.

The captain of the 6th Flying Dragon Squadron ordered each of the squadron members using the manacom.

"Fire a fusillade of a concentrated flame ball. There is a report that our opponent has a speed greatly surpassing our own. So there is no other chance than when it passed us. Gentlemen, let's show the result of our daily training!"

The captain cut off the manacom and muttered.

"...What in the world is that thing?..."

The 12 Wyverns were lined up side by side and its mouth.

It was to perform a fusillade of the concentrated flame ball. There are no flying dragon that won't fall if this hit.

Inside the wyvern's mouth, the fireball gradually taking form.

Perhaps it had seen through their timing, the unidentified object began to climb up the wyvern already flew at their highest altitude at 4000 meters, so it was beyond their expectation. The object continued to increase its altitude with an absurd climbing power. The 6th Flying Dragon Squadron range of fire couldn't reach that unidentified object and so they disengaged.

"This is 6th Flying Dragon Squadron, reporting to Headquarters. We discovered the unidentified object. When we prepared to attack, the unidentified object increased altitude and now moving forward to Maihark while maintaining its extra high altitude. I repeat-"

* * *

**Qua-Toyne Principality. Trade City Maihark.**

The Qua-Toyne Principality was a country located in the northeast of the Rodenius Continent.

The region that was blessed by the Goddess of the Land, in spite of being fertile, was a hard place for weeds to grow. Even if the edible herbs or grains were neglected and didn't get any human's attention, they would grow steadily. A country with a food self-sufficiency rate far above 100%, where water and food are, and where even the livestock could eat delicious food.

At the northeast of this agricultural nation lies the Trade Center City, Maihark. The antiquated shops building lined up at the paved main street at the center of the city where carriages and land birds hustled and bustled with overflowing liveliness.

With a large bang, a door was opened, where a woman in her mid-20's rushed out with an alarmed expression. The woman was wearing armor, sword at her waist and bow at her back.

Behind the woman who began to run with such vigor, there were people, who seemed to be her subordinates, following her.

In contrast with the peaceful city scenery, every member was donning their armor and nervousness enveloped their expression.

They were running towards the top of the building located at the corner of Maihark Castle.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..."

These people, who rushed up to the top of the building while heavily clad in armor, started to look at the sky while regaining their breath.

The Captain of Maihrak Defense Knight Corps, Ine, remembered the report from the 6th Flying Dragon Squadron and ordered her subordinates.

"Before long, the unidentified object will arrive on Maihark's airspace! According to the 6th Flying Dragon Squadron's report, the unidentified object will come intruding with speed faster than a wyvern. All hands, take your positions!"

Every member of the Knight Corps nocked an arrow at the bow held in their left hand and once again looked towards the sky.

Ine shifted her eyes between the watchtowers at the city's 4 directions as every Knight had assumed their position.

She began to reassess the situation. According to the report, with its speed and altitude, the unidentified object had shaken off the 6th Flying Dragon Squadron that this country was proud of. Typically, the air to ground attack method of a flying dragon was only by firing a breath from its mouth. This was because the flying dragon was surprising couldn't carry any heavy objects. If it was only a single unit that came to this place, then even if it attacked, there wouldn't be any major damage. She guessed that perhaps the enemy's objective was to conduct a reconnaissance.

However, what in the world is that object that even couldn't be pursued even by flying dragons?

To easily fly above the height ceiling of the flying dragon, what a fearsome existence. Then before long, that object will appear in the sky above Trade City Maihark.

Ine was observing the sky.

"It comes!"

The Knight at the east building, who was watching the eastern direction, loudly yelled.

Everyone immediately turned towards that direction.

The sand grain-like object, before long showed its true nature. While giving out a faint whirring sound that they have never heard before, the flying object arrived at Maihark's sky.

The object slowed down and circling at the altitude that no bow could reach.

The whitish object was bigger than a wyvern, then the unflapping wings were drawn with a red circle.

"So fast..."

The mysterious object that could fly even faster than the most proficient Wyvern-user Dragon Knights of Qua-Toyne Principality. That object was had intruded at the city's airspace, but it didn't seem to perform any attack.

It was possible to attack the object by using wyverns but the 6th Flying Dragon Squadron had already sortied and was in the middle of returning. Since the object approached so rapidly, they also couldn't prepare any additional equipment.

The only counterattack method they had at the present point was only firing with bows from the ground. Even so, it was clear that the arrow won't reach the object.

The object was circling several times above Maihark as if aiming for prey while giving out the eerie whirring sounds.

"W...What the hell is that!?"

"Waaaaaa, monster! A monster has come!"

The citizens' face was frozen with fear. The people inside the house were so overwhelmed with fear. The people inside the house were so overwhelmed with fear that they began to close windows and doors one after another. It was chaos as people on the road started to run around searching for a hiding place.

The object, that had bestowed dread and terror to the peaceful city, didn't do anything, and after some moment, as if it had satisfied, it flew towards the north.

* * *

**Central Calendar Year 1639, Month 1, Day 27.**

**Qua-Toyne Principality. A Port North of Trade City Maihark.**

The port that was located north from Trade City Maihark was somewhat apart from the city, but since it was affiliated with Maihark, it was called "Port Maihark".

At that Port Maihark, there was a base where the 2nd Fleet of Qua-Toyne Principality Navy was wrapped with a tension that was above the usual.

The origin of this tension was the event that happened 3 days ago. A large unidentified object had easily crossed the air defense network of the flying dragon squadron that the Principality's possessed and circled above Maihark. Since it didn't perform any attack, it was conjectured conducting reconnaissance, but the problem was, the unit was not something from the Louria Kingdom. Moreover, there was no report of the existence of that unit in the Major Power of Three Great Civilized Lands, Papardia Empire. In the first place, there is a possibility that it wasn't affiliated with any country.

Even so, it was a fact that the Principality had been scouted out by an unidentified existence, which doubled the military's air of tension.

Because the Qua-Tone Principality's Military was in a state of high alert, every warship was all out for offshore patrol duty. The 6th Flying Dragon Squadron too was tripling the vigilance of their observation network more than ever.

The patrol situation from every direction was routinely reported to Maihark Defense Control Room.

There was no particular abnormality and they didn't detect anything.

"What does Commander Nouka think about the true form of the unidentified object?"

The young officer asked the Commander.

"Hmm... Since I didn't see it, I can't say it. It's just if it was only seen by one Dragon Knight, then that will end no more than idle gossip. But every member of 6th Flying Dragon Squadron had witnessed it, furthermore, there were eyewitness reports from the Maihark citizen and the Knight Corps. At the very least, the unidentified object surely exists."

Nouka continued his deduction as if he was putting his thoughts in order.

"There is no country in the east, and in the northeast, there is a group of islands with settlements, however from the report, none possessed that kind of unit. There is a possibility that it was from the Louria Kingdom or Papardia Empire in the Three Great Civilized Lands on the north, but based on the armaments of both countries that had been recorded until now, there wasn't anything that had that characteristic. We couldn't exclude the possibility that it was a newly developed unit, but its shape is radically unusual. My intuition says it doesn't belong to either one."

"I see..."

The inexperienced young officer, couldn't conceal his uneasiness and dropped his shoulder.

As if instigated by that uneasiness, the communication operator yelled loudly.

"Commander! Commander!"

The commander and the young officer's expression was dyed with tension and looked together at the communication operator.

"Report from warship Pima! 'Detected unidentified large ship. Current location, 60km north from Port Maihark. Will approach the ship and perform on-ship inspection'."

"Large ship...?"

What they discovered was not the unidentified object, so the commander made a doubtful expression. However, it's a safe bet to say that this party had a connection to the aforementioned matter.

"If they only detected it, then it still isn't clear what kind of ship it is... Warship Pima is the ship of Captain Midori, correct? Instruct them to report as soon as they distinguished the ship, but plenty of attention when inspecting the ship without any incident, any suspicious point must be thoroughly investigated,"

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

**Qua-Toyne Principality. 60 km North from Port Maihark.**

The warship Pima that belonged to Qua-Toyne Principality Navy's 2nd Fleet, was currently heading towards the strange large ship.

The sail was fully hoisted, the caught wind was transformed into kinetic force, while the oars were thrust out from the ship and rowed according to the beat of the drum.

The warship already switched into combat readiness. All the crew was wearing leather armor. The sword-armed crew already standing by on the upper deck and readied their bow. Wooden shields to ward arrow were lining up at the upper deck, and a large ballista was installed at its side. There were also several oil jars placed nearby for fire arrow attack. They were ready to jump into combat at any time.

While keeping this readiness, the ship's captain Midori turned pale at the unidentified large ship as they drew closer. Perhaps he realized the reason why they hadn't yet arrived even after they had been approaching it for quite some time.

"Captain, perhaps the unidentified ship noticed that we are approaching so it seemed that they suddenly decreased their speed."

Midori began to address the Vice-Captain who haven't realized the situation yet.

"That's true... Vice Captain, I will lead the inspection party. If something happened, I leave the command to you."

"Yes, Captain... Is there something you worried about?"

Since Midori's stared at the large ship with unchanged expression, the Vice-Captain also stared at the large ship.

Before long, finally, he too realized the truth why they haven't arrived at the ship even though they had been approaching since some time ago. Only the ship's silhouette that gradually became bigger. Because it was so big, they had miscalculated the distance between the ships.

"...Vice-Captain. Doesn't its size has crossed over a normal ship standard?"

"Yes... I also couldn't see it other than a floating small island."

Midori and his vice-captain were lost for words, but somehow they able to wrung out words to talk.

"It seems that there is a flag of a red sun spreading throughout the plain white background atop the ship. Do you recognize that kind of flag?"

"No, I never saw or heard a red sun on a flag before."

"Then do you know any country that possesses a ship that big?"

"That is... I had gone to Papardia for training before, even compared to the Empire's **'100 Cannons-Class Ship-of-the-Line'** which can be called as a superweapon, that unidentified ship is bigger."

All crew of the warship Pima was overwhelmed by the gigantic size of that large ship as it drew closer.

Then, from the top of the large ship, dozens of people send forth blinking lights towards Pima. The crew was putting their guard thinking that it was some kind of attack, but they looked that the people were waving them to communicate that they don't have any hostile intention.

Captain Midori turned his back to the bow and then address the crew with removing his stern expression.

"We will soon send an inspection party to board that ship. Unless there is an order from me, or the other ship attacked, never attack the other ship. Also, the affiliation of the other ship is still unknown, perhaps it belongs to a newly emerging nation. Since it could become an international exchange, I forbid any careless intimidating attitude, do you understand!"

"Yes!"

Captain Midori then guided by the large ship's crew, boarded the large ship.

* * *

**Imperial Japanese Navy Shokaku-Class Fleet Carrier "Zuikaku".**

After five years since the Imperial Japanese Government realized that the communication to other countries suddenly ceased, and adding the fact that there were some terrain changes and missing patches of land that were supposed to be there, they then realized that they had been transferred to another planet. And after five years of isolation, they launched the Type 4 Very-Long-Range Heavy Bomber Aircraft **"G10N2 Fugaku (Mount Fuji)"** in all directions.

The Imperial Government judged that it was time for them to make contact with the inhabitants of this world. They then need to enter a diplomatic relation with civilized nations and securing any information as an indispensable action, so when the signal was raised they acted in a speed that was unprecedented before since the beginning of their transfer.

First of all, to find out the possibility of initiating diplomatic relation with people that seemed to be civilized based on its scale, which they had discovered at the south direction, the Imperial Government decided to dispatched diplomats alongside with one of its 20 Fleet Carriers (with 16 of them being the Unryu-Class and the rest Taiho-Class), the second ship of the Shokaku-Class Fleet Carrier, the modified Armored Carrier Zuikaku.

If a military uninformed people from the Modern age saw that ship, they will instantly recognize it as a carrier ship. That was the second oldest carrier of the rebuilt Carrier Fleet after the original four were sunk before the transfer leaving Shokaku as the oldest carrier in the Imperial Navy's disposal.

The reason this ship was chosen to thread the unknown waters of another world where anything could happen was since this ship could operate 72 aircraft with an additional 12 "spares" at most, can accommodate a large amount of personnel and its adaptability and mobility are high.

The IJN had been preparing it to sail at any time ever since the transfer after numerous upgrades during the 5-year-long isolation policy. So after the diplomat boarded Zuikaku immediately departed.

Behind Zuikaku outside the visual radius, there were several destroyers of the Shimakaze-Class to escort Zuikaku. Properly speaking, there should be several destroyers at its surroundings, but as an extra precaution, several I-400 Class Submarines were sortied out in advance as early-warning radar systems for the Zuikaku. They also put the concern that the other party might get alarmed more than necessary.

Zuikaku planned to approach the small ship that had somehow been caught by its radar, which they considered as the ship from their target civilization, finally they able to see a small sailing ship. It was an antiquated design that came out from a history textbook. On closer inspection, at the ship's deck, there was what looks like oil jars, wooden shields to ward arrows installed at regular distances, and armor-wearing soldiers in battle formation with a dumbfounded expression.

Since the world's structure and organization were completely unknown, they mustn't injure the native, so the Marshal Admiral Yamamoto ordered them to. That includes hiding their status as an Empire.

Zuikaku carefully decelerated and lowered a rope ladder. Since there was no other native warship, unarmed crew beckoned and ushered several natives from the ladder.

The crew showed the native to Zuikaku's deck where they will talk with the diplomat.

* * *

Midori was bewildered.

Is this place the top of a ship? It made such a wide deck that made him thought that they even could perform cavalry battles at this place. At such a place, several people wear strange clothing and didn't carry a single weapon, stood before him. Perhaps he was the person in charge who will talk with Midori, one of the men who wear refined clothing stepped forward.

There were no other people at the deck, but a ship this big would have an incredible number of crew members. If, for example, Midori's group kill these men, then they wouldn't be able to return to their ship alive. Nevertheless, since the other party seemed to have no hostile intention, Midori mustered his courage and began to talk.

"I am Captain Midori of Warship Pima from Qua-Toyne Principality's 2nd Fleet. This location is the adjacent sea of Qua-Toyne Principality, if you proceed beyond this then you will enter our country's territorial water. May you please tell me your ship nationality and the purpose of your sailing?"

The person in charge and the people around him made a surprised expression.

"What the! He understands Japanese!"

What are they marveled about? Midori couldn't comprehend

The person in charge replied.

"Excuse our manners. I am Tanaka, a Diplomat from a country named Japan. The Government of Japan, our country, wishes to initiate a diplomatic exchange with your country, which I presumed to be called Qua-Toyne Principality. Depending on the circumstances, then we will consider establishing a diplomatic relationship. I am grateful if you can relay it to the people in charge of your country."

"That means, you are a country's envoy?"

"Yes, that's true. The people behind you seemed to be nervous, but we have no hostile intention, so please be at ease."

Midori's subordinate nervousness slightly loosened, and even for just a bit, they calmed down.

"I understand. I will report your intention to your country. But I want to ask you a question. The unit that appeared above Maihark in our country several days ago, is it your country's knight?"

"Knight...? If you mean our country's 'G10N', then that is correct. About that incident, then I hope you can relay the formal apology from our country."

The word "gee-ten-en" that Tanaka spoke was something that Midori never heard at all.

Midori was doubtful, but after a short pause, Tanaka began to talk an unbelievable story to Midori.

"Our country suddenly arrived at this world five years ago. To ascertain what kind of world this world is, we launched many aircraft after a five-year-long isolation policy made by the Government. As a result, one of these aircraft ended up intruded on your country's airspace. We are sorry if it had caused a major problem for your side"

The baffled Midori's subordinates were looking at each other, but also at the IJN personnel.

It was understandable. For an entire country transferred to another world, it was a very foolish story.

However, judging from the serious expression that possessed by Tanaka and the men standing around him, it didn't appear to be just a joke. For the moment, Midori decided to report what he had heard as it is.

"...I see I understand your circumstances. Since I will report your intention to our country, I ask you to wait."

"Yes. -Umm, how many days should we wait?"

"Ah, no. I will immediately report to our country with manacom and request their decision, so it will be fine to wait for a few moments. Something like this can't be decided by myself alone."

"I see... Since, you have a communication device, right?"

* * *

**Qua-Toyne Principality, 2nd Navy's Control Room.**

"Commander Nouka! A dispatch from warship Pima has come!"

"Read it!"

"'_**Performed onboard inspection of the large ship, the other party doesn't have a hostile intention. Furthermore, there are foreign affairs officials from Japan, the nation that dispatched the ship, onboard the ship, and wishes to have a conference with diplomatic relations establishment with our country as their objective. The size of the ship, length 260m by eye measurement, width 30m by eye measurement, can't confirm anything resembling sails or oars.'**_"

Nouka was speechless. He had heard that it was a large ship, but that size was already similar to a palace.

"'_**About the incident with an unidentified object several days ago. It was Japan's 'aircraft' unit who entered our country when in 'patrol' flight. About their circumstances... The country had been transferred to this world, is what the person in charge informed me'**_... Is what he reported..."

"A country transferred to this world!? What nonsense, how can I report something like this to the superiors!"

As expected, he couldn't just listen to this in silence, so Nouka shouted out. Fortunately, it seems they understood each other language, but in this situation, it was much preferable if they couldn't understand the language of the other party.

"A moving 260m ship is something quite absurd, but it's a fact that they have seen it with their own eyes... In my humble opinion, to not report this will be quite bad. Furthermore, they continued _**'Japan Government offered a formal apology to our country. So they appealed for an answer from Principality's Foreign Affairs Officials.'**_"

The communication operator answered in a somewhat calmer attitude than Nouka and carried out his duty.

"Gugh...! What a nonsense situation... Ah, that's right!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Right now, there should be a government meeting about the unidentified unit. Immediately made a report."

"Yes, Sir"

The communication operator then transmitted the onboard inspection to Qua-Toyne Principality Capital City with the Mana Communicator.

* * *

**And cut!**

**And here we go! An another chapter of this wonderful fanfic of mine and it even got a notice from a famous fanfic writer of "Summoning Japan."**

**As you guys may notice. Yes, I'm using the LN other than the WN 'cause comparing the two, the LN has much more "in-depth" detail than the WN.**

**And if you guys complain about the tech, let me tell you, Japan has a five-year "prep time" before the canon events of this story even happened. And by now, they already have consolidated their gains pre-transfer. **

**Next chapter will feature part 2. **

**Anyways, let me know in the reviews if I should make an in-depth chapter regarding the "upgrades" by the IJA and the IJN.**

**That's all, gabrielchiong11 out! **


	3. Contact Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Summoning Japan" nor references used in the story.**

* * *

**Qua-Toyne Principality Government Office.**

Prime Minister Kanata was worried about this conference where the representative of the country gathered.

It was about the report that the Military Minister who administered Qua-Toyne Principality's defense and military affairs gave to him three days ago. An unidentified flying object had intruded the airspace above Maihark and then after what seemed to be scouting the city, it turned away and left.

It invaded with speed and altitude that couldn't be matched by a flying dragon.

Its national affiliation was unknown and its airframe was painted with a red circle, but there was no country with a red circle in their national flag in this world.

Kanata opened the conference.

"Gentlemen. What do you think about this report? How do you explain it?"

The Head of Information Analysis raised his hand and made a statement.

"According to our analysis group, the object resembled the flying machine that is developed in the Second Civilized Land's major country, 'Mu'. However, even Mu's newest flying machine only has a top speed of 350km/hour. The flying object has a speed that passed 600km/hour. It is just..."

"It is just?... What is it?"

"Yes. There is an alarming report that far west from Mu, in the west end away from the Civilized Lands, there was a new country that appeared who called themselves 'The Eighth Empire' which invaded the surrounding nations with overwhelming might. Yesterday there was a report from the intelligence section, that the Eighth Empire declared war against the Second Civilized Land's Continental Nations Alliance, but the weapon that they used was completely unknown."

There were small waves of laughter burst out in the conference room. A newly emerging nation away from the Civilized Lands, declared war against the whole Second Civilized Land where the second strongest country of Five Major Power of the Three Great Civilized Lands was located. Even recklessness should have a limit.

"However, the Eighth Empire was far west from Mu. Even the distance of our country to Mu is more than 20,000 km. No matter how overwhelming their military force is, it was difficult to imagine that the object this time had any relation with them."

The conference returned to its starting point.

In the end, the fact that they didn't know anything, didn't change. Besides, in this semi-emergency situation due to the continuous state of tension with the Louria Kingdom, there too many reports with unknown details, "Unconfirmed this. Unidentified that", that the ministers were greatly troubled.

If the other party were then it will likely make contact. But since the other party deliberately took a hostile action with airspace violation, the Principality couldn't help but be diligent.

Just when the mood in the conference room was getting stale from deadlock, a young staff from the diplomatic section suddenly rushed into the government conference while gasping for air.

This was not normal, an emergency must have happened.

"What happened!?"

The Foreign Minister shouted.

"Report!"

The young staff began to give his report. In summary, the content of that report was:

**This morning, in the sea north from Qua-Toyne Principality, a large-sized ship, 260m in length appeared.**

**When the navy performed an onboard inspection, they made contact with a diplomat from a country called Japan, who conveyed that they have no hostile intention.**

**As a result of the inquiries, there were several facts had been ascertained. Furthermore, there is what the person said.**

**The country of Japan suddenly was transferred to this world.**

**Since it had been completely severed from their former world, they sent aircraft units to search the surrounding area. During that patrol, they discovered Rodenius Continent where our country resided. They deeply apologize for intruding on our country's airspace during their patrol.**

**They want to perform a diplomatic conference with Qua-Toyne Principality.**

It was a quite crazy story, there was no one in the government conference could believe it.

A whole country transferred away? Even if it appeared in myths, it was impossible to happen in the real world. However, the country called Japan understood the decorum of politeness, and it made sense that they offer an apology and propose a diplomatic conference.

For the time being, it was decided to invite the so-called diplomat to the Prime Minister's official residence.

* * *

**Qua-Toyne Principality, Capital City Qua-Toyne, Prime Minister's Official Residence.**

Prime Minister Kanata was nervous in front of the reception room where the foreigners who he will meet with were waiting.

Usually, the people from the Foreign Affairs Ministry would hold preceding negotiations or preparatory conference, then the Foreign Minister will establish a diplomatic relationship, and for a while, they would carefully watch, in addition to laying numerous groundwork over another, that finally, the head of government of the Qua-Toyne Principality, the Prime Minister, would announce the treaty with the country's ruler.

However, under the current this semi-emergency condition due to a continuous state of tension with the Louria Kingdom, their real intention was to establish a friendship with a country with power, even for a little bit. Furthermore, in the case that the country called Japan is a hegemonic country, then they must avert any outrageous demand to the end. If they still press the unequal treaty, then he cannot help but comply.

It was pathetic for the head of a country was nervous like this, but the unidentified unit and the large-sized ship, either of them demonstrated great technological strength, so Japan's national power is the real deal. Even if his opponent was just the government's agent, he can't stop this nervousness.

_...Then, shall I enter?_

Just a short time ago, Japan's envoy ― the diplomat, was guided into the room.

As soon as Kanata opened the door and entered, they stood up and bowed to him.

"How do you do? My name is Tanaka, a diplomat from Japan. In spite of our sudden visit today, I am glad to hear that the country's representative will meet us. This is such an honor for us, please let us express our utmost gratitude."

The Japanese side representative was Tanaka, who made the greeting, while 2 other men were accompanying him.

One of them was a man easily two meters tall, and Kanata frankly admitted that he was ugly, one of the ugliest humans he had seen so far in his time as Prime Minister of the Qua-Toyne Principality.

_Impressions aside, he seems trustworthy enough that the diplomat would bring this man along with him. _Kanata thought before he greeted as well.

"Yes, it's our pleasure."

For the Qua-Toyne Principality's side, Prime Minister Kanata as the center, the Foreign Minister Rinsui and 5 Foreign Affairs Ministry staff took their seat.

"I will serve as the conference chairperson, Qua-Toyne Principality's Foreign Minister Rinsui. Nice to meet you... This might be sudden, but Honorable Sirs from Japan, may I question the purpose of your country for this visit?"

Rinsui made a quick greeting and immediately cur right into the heart of matters.

"Yes, first let me distribute the documents."

One of the Japanese diplomats distributed the documents. The foreign minister frowned when he looked at the document.

"I am sorry, but I completely couldn't read what is written here..."

"How surprising! Since you are speaking in Japanese, I thought you could read it too. Which reminds us, we also couldn't read the signboard in the city at all. However, why are your language is the Japanese language?"

"No, from our point of view, we heard you talking using the Continent Common Language."

Kanata who exchanged looks with the Foreign Minister answered Tanaka."

"It might be true. For this kind of mysterious phenomena to occur... Then, let me explain from a country called Japan that is located about 1000 km north of this country... Do you understand the measurement unit?"

"Of course. But please wait. There shouldn't be any country located in that place. Certainly, that sea region had an island group and chaotic sea current. Some of the islands indeed had villages, so did those villages gathered and formed a country?"

"No, our country is an island country with a total land area of 378,000-kilometer square, so I don't think it could be called villages."

Rinsui was bewildered by the size of the land that Tanaka mentioned. Certainly, it was plenty vast for a country, but he had never heard any report about the discovery of islands that big. Kanata and the others too were also dumbfounded similarly to him.

"Though this might be difficult to explain, we came from a planet called Earth and transferred into this world in one way or another. The cause for it was still uncertain."

Rinsui took this opportunity to pursue Tanaka's words.

"Certainly, we had received that kind of report at the government conference. But, but for a country to be transferred... Just how much mana is needed is beyond my imagination. I'm sorry but rather than a fairy tale, I only could hear your story as a tall and bull story."

"It's natural if you can't believe a phenomenon where a country is transferred. For our side too, we wouldn't believe it without any objective proof. Perhaps, if on Earth, there are people appeared and say 'our country had been transferred into a location 1000km from this place', we wouldn't take them seriously. Perhaps, to make both our countries acquainted with each other better, how about if your country dispatched a diplomatic mission to our country? If they reported from their direct observation, then your country should be able to believe it, wouldn't you agree?"

"However..."

It was natural for Rinsui to demonstrate his disapproval. Even if the Foreign Affairs Ministry staff are public officials, they are still a citizen. If something happened when dispatching them to a suspicious opponent's territory and they died, it would be clear who is the one who would be responsible for this.

"Foreign Minister."

Unable to watch Rinsui vacillate in his reply, Kanata forced himself into the conversation.

"I understand the minister's worry. However, they flew their unit atop Maihark and visited using a large-sized ship. Even if the villages on the island formed a country, they shouldn't be able to suddenly built a large ship. They possessed abilities that we don't have, but they have proposed for us to send a diplomatic mission and see it with our own eyes. Above all, they understand propriety. Depending on the condition, it would be even beneficial if we could establish a diplomatic relation, don't you agree?"

Kanata had been judging the situation with some composure. Then he faced Tanaka and continued.

"Gentlemen from Japan, what do you desire from initiating diplomatic relations with our country? Surely it wasn't only for sightseeing."

After a brief silence, Tanaka slowly began to speak.

"The foremost is... Food. Then, Natural resources. Furthermore, we completely don't know anything about this world. So we hope to be informed as much as possible about this world."

"Hohoho! So, it's food!"

"Yes, we like to provide food as much as possible. The food requirement in our country is quite... Enormous. Of course, we don't think it could be managed just by your country alone, so we will also perform food procurement negotiation with other countries too."

"I see. How much is your country's food-self sufficiency rate?"

"...I am sorry, but it's not on a level that I could answer."

The answer couldn't be read from Tanaka's expression. For a person in the lower position, he was quite a skillful man. Rinsui secretly admired him and decided to concede information of his own country.

"You say that our country is the first contact since your country transferred?"

"Yes. This visit is our country's first diplomatic activity since the transfer."

"Then your country is fortunate. No, perhaps it is blessed by the gods. Our country received a blessing from the Goddess of the Land. All kinds of crops and vegetables grow even without any special care. No matter how big the food requirement of your country, I believe our country could considerably satisfy most of it."

The face of the Japanese delegation became brighter. Even Tanaka considerably loosened his shoulder.

"Then, Japan will immediately conduct preparation for the mission. We will meet again on the settled date."

"I understand. Foreign Minister, please make preparation as fast as possible. The next mission will be given the power to some extent as an ambassador."

"Certainly, Prime Minister"

Qua-Toyne Principality decided to dispatch a diplomatic mission to inspect Japan first-hand.

* * *

**Qua-Toyne Principality Foreign Affairs Ministry**

This place was a building where foreign affairs related to foreign affairs officials or ambassadors to other nation was handled, but currently, this place was running a tight schedule for groundwork preparations in opening a diplomatic relationship with Japan. Documents and manacoms exchanges were fluttering around in frantic paces, dealing with securing personnel for the delegation party, adjusting the authority to be granted for the ambassador extraordinary, or other related matters.

"Yagou! I heard that you will go as one of the mission delegation members to the newly emerging nation called Japan! So envious, I also want to go there too."

Yagou was called out by one of his coworkers.

It wasn't uncommon to dispatch a diplomatic mission to another country. In this world where many countries exist, ruler replacement and the country's rise and fall were an everyday occurrence for mid-sized countries. It was also often for a large-sized country to splintered into many small and medium countries, in other words, this was the evidence that the world situation wasn't stable and indeterminate.

There were many lands where the public order worsened when the national policy was restructured and there were places where the standard of living even worse than Qua-Toyne Principality. It's often the case that if an area had many deaths, then the sanitation will become bad, that there might take a toll on the member of the delegation. So to be a member of a diplomatic mission was a work that was detested by everyone.

The standard of living and public order in Qua-Toyne Principality were notably higher amongst the remote countries.

As seen from the major power Papardia Empire, the closest Three Great Civilized Lands nation from the Rodenius Continent, together with the Topa Kingdom on the north, Fuen Kingdom, and Gahara Thearchy, Qua-Toyne Kingdom was at the easternmost remote region. They might look down on this country as "Barbarian Lands", but it had abundant food resources that gave birth to a culinary culture that won't lose even to the Civilized Lands. So, it was understandable why they didn't eagerly to be included as a member on a diplomatic mission.

However, the target country where the mission is dispatched into this time was extraordinary.

Yagou had scanned the documents that had been distributed beforehand to the delegation members and it offhandedly described unbelievable information. A high-speed flying object that could fly at an altitude that is impossible to reach by a wyvern or a large 260-meter-long ship, each utilized a tremendous level of technological prowess.

There even a reminder, "Don't underestimate the unidentified country, by all means, don't be discourteous", that prudence was demanded in the current task.

"How unbelievable..."

Yagou racked his brain.

A wyvern was an expensive weapon. Dragon knight is an elite amongst elite; a supreme ruler of the sky, whom any soldiers dream to be one even for a moment. Just like a Cavalry Knight is superior to an infantry, Dragon Knight is overwhelmingly superior to a Cavalry Knight. A single wyvern could play with the whole battalion (1,000 men) of Cavalry Knights like toys.

It can fly in a high speed of 230 km/hour at an altitude that couldn't be reached by bow, Wyvern could use its mana to create a concentrated flame ball, that couldn't be mimicked by a human and has a power that surpassed any weapon that man has created. Furthermore, its hard scales could even resist steel arrow and tough enough that an antipersonnel blade couldn't pierce it through.

If he had to name a creature that even stronger than Wyvern, then only think Wyvern Lord that succeeded to be raised in a small amount in the Three Great Civilized Lands came to his mind.

Although, if he included ones that couldn't be controlled by humans, then there were creatures that couldn't be matched by wyverns like the elemental dragons, elder dragons, or divine dragons. It was unthinkable for a man to control those natural calamity-like creatures.

For an "object" to rival those natural calamities, furthermore to be flying with such large body size, it was impossible to even for Mu from the Second Civilized Land.

Due to that repetitive unbelievable information, Yagou began to have a strong interest in the country called Japan.

_The delegation dispatched this time… Perhaps my name will be chiseled into the history of Qua-Toyne Principality._

"Then let's begin the meeting. Participants assemble."

His thought was interrupted by the sudden order.

* * *

At the small conference room, the Chief of Diplomatic Missions began to explain.

The number of members for the diplomatic mission this time was five people. Everyone was people who held the position as a foreign affairs official, excluding general Hanki who was temporarily transferred to the Foreign Affairs Ministry from Military Affairs Ministry.

The Chief began to talk.

"Our first objective this time is to judge whether or not Japan is a threat to our country. As you gentlemen already know, Japan's metal dragon easily penetrated our country's air defense network. At present, our country doesn't have any means to counter that metal dragon. They had told that they intend to establish a diplomatic relationship with our country, but they might conceal the fact that their country is a hegemony-seeking country, or perhaps they have extreme discrimination against demi-humans just like the Louria Kingdom, also for what reason they want to establish a diplomatic relationship with our country? We must investigate their real intention."

Everyone nodded.

"How high is Japan's development degree is unknown, but there is no doubt that they have high technological strength, and correspondingly, high military strength. I think you understand, not only you need to interact with them with a firm attitude, buy pay thorough consideration in your speech and conduct to not provoke the other side. Also another point, I want you to investigate what is the strength and weaknesses of Japan, and search for a field where we are more advantageous than them. Then, I want everyone to take a look at the distributed guideline."

The mission members looked down at the newly distributed documents and their expression changed into one of puzzlement.

"…'The entire country was transferred?'"

After he confirmed that everyone uniformly took notice, the chef then began to explain.

"According to their words, one day the whole nation suddenly gets transferred to this world. The veracity of this claim is not ascertained yet, but just like what I have mentioned earlier, please bear in mind to refrain from any doubting manner to not provoke the other side."

Yagou nodded while thinking at the corner of his mind.

_An entire country gets transferred… It's the same as Mu's myth._

The major power country of the Second Civilized Land, Mu. There was a myth passed down in that nation, "12,000 years ago there was a huge transfer of the continent." Since the official government record from that time remained, the people of Mu believed in it, but the other Civilized Lands people treated it as just a fairy tale.

"Just like in the guideline, this time Japan will provide the ship for the travel. The departure time will be at noon one week from now, so please properly finish your preparation. The evening of the second day after the departure, you will land at Japan's western city 'Fukuoka City', where you will stay for 2 nights. During that time you will be taught Japanese etiquette in addition to common knowledge. I am told that if you walk around outside as you please then there is a possibility that you could die from being run over by a transport vehicle called 'automobile'. On the noon three days after the landing, you will depart Fukuoka City and by using a transport system called 'C62', at noon the next day you will arrive at Japan's capital city 'Tokyo', then the next day after that you will have a conference with the people from Japanese government."

"""…?"""

Strange. The time table was too strange.

The distance between Japan and Qua-Toyne Principality was more than 1,000 km. This was not a distance that could be covered in just 2 days by a ship. Furthermore, the distance from Fukuoka City to Tokyo was stated to a bit more than 1,000 km. To depart at noon and arrive the next day with the exact time, just how could they possibly do this?

It might be understandable if it was the metal dragon that appeared in their country before, but there was an explanation that this "C62" was a land vehicle. Perhaps it was a vehicle that consumes a considerable amount of mana?

_It seems that it's a country that our common sense couldn't apply to._

At the questions that appeared one after another in their head, starting from Yagou, the members abandoned trying to think about it.

And thus the conference ended.

* * *

It was evening.

Inside the Zuikaku, particularly the ship's mess hall, three men were feasting on a late-night dinner in silence.

It was merely a few hours after negotiations had been made with the Prime Minister of Qua-Toyne Principality that prompted the diplomat to leave for Japan and return in a week with the finest cruise liner the Empire has to offer in tow with the delegation to inspect Japan on a diplomatic mission. Along with the tactic to "awe them to submission" in mind.

It was considered a strenuous work when dealing with nations that had no idea what they are truly capable of.

One of the three men, who seems to be an ugly-looking high-ranking officer, broke the silence.

"Tanaka-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." the diplomat replied.

"Why did you lie to them about us seeking food first?" he asked, his tone of his voice was serious. Even the other person seemed to be tensed at the sudden change of the mood.

"...What do you mean by that, Vice-Admiral Ozawa 'Onigawara' Jisaburo?" he inquired, feeling intrigued by the man who was infamously called "Onigawara" or "Gargoyle" by his men. His reputation as one of the three ugliest admirals in the Imperial Navy and one of the tallest men in Japan. Exactly 2 meters tall.

Despite his looks, he is one of the best intelligent and professional admirals the Imperial Navy has to offer.

"Judging by your tone, you deliberately told them that we needed food even though food is the least of the priorities the Emperor himself had ordered to tell about our reasons."

"Yes, I know Vice-Admiral. But there should be times that there should be things that needed some... Tweaking."

"And that is...?" he inquired.

"Take one, for example, if we simply told them that we needed information then they would find us quite suspicious even after telling them that we're aren't from this world. Furthermore, with our population estimating around half a billion, which a fourth of our population is located in our acquired territories in China, we need to secure enough food outside of the Empire to feed those people. And did you forget a certain incident that had happened two years ago?"

"I didn't."the Vice-Admiral answered, remembering the incident that caused an uprising due to a famine that wiped out a considerable amount of the Chinese population two years ago.

"With that in mind, to quell a similar incident soon, we need to secure millions of tons of food to feed such a large population. I'm sure both the Emperor and Prime Minister Yamamoto had this in mind as well."

"...You're quite shrewd for a simple diplomat."

"Indeed... At least that's what everyone back in the academy told me."

"Must be a trait that a new generation of politicians ought to have." the Onigawara remarked, feeling a bit old for his age.

Feeling left behind, the new Captain of Zuikaku, Ishizaki Katsu, fresh from the Naval Academy brought up a different subject.

"That aside, informally speaking, what do you guys think about those elves and cat-eared women?"

* * *

**And cut!**

**Hope you like it be sure to leave your thoughts in the review.**

**gabrielchiong11 out! **


	4. Contact Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****"Summoning Japan" nor any references used in the story. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**One week later, Central Calendar Year 1639, Month 2, Day 3.**

**Port Maihark.**

It was fine weather.

The cloud was high, a beautiful blue sky spread out widely, and it was a bit cool.

The diplomatic delegation had gathered at Port Maihark.

In front of the office of the Foreign Affairs Ministry which became the rendezvous point, a sharp clothed man was talking with them.

"Gentlemen who are gathered in this place, it is my utmost pleasure to receive the mission delegation to Japan today. I am sent to go with your visit this time to make it comfortable even for a bit. I am Tanaka from Japan's Ministry of Foreign Affairs. If there is anything that inconveniencing you, please inform me without any reservation."

Everyone from the delegation was a bit taken aback at Tanaka who was smiling refreshingly.

Amongst them, there was a member of the delegation who had a depressed expression.

"A boat trip..."

"General Hanki, your expression isn't good. Did something happened?"

"Ah, Yagou-dono... I am temporarily transferred to the Foreign Affairs Ministry. Please stop adding general to my name."

"I understand. Then, does something weighing your mind?"

"No, it's just that when I thought that we will travel by boat, it makes me depressed... A boat trip is not something nice. We don't know when it will capsize, it's dark since light doesn't reach inside the ship, it's damp and smelly, then there will be many people sick from long ship journey, the food is salty since there is only preserved food. Above all else. It's difficult to secure water. Even if you are thirsty, you need to save it no matter what..."

Matching Hanki's sigh, Yagou also hung his head gloomily.

As a foreign affairs official, he often took a boat trip. He had a terrible experience every time, and this time too, he already resolved that it would be less than pleasant.

"Well. They did say that this travel will arrive in Japan in 2 days. If it's just two days, then if I endured, it will be over quickly... Honestly for it to be only 2 days, I think there is some kind of miscommunication between the Foreign Affairs Ministry and Japan. To travel in that ocean in just that amount of days is impossible."

"I also think that the timetable is strange. But, Japan can launch that steel dragon, so perhaps they can travel at a speed that's beyond our common senses."

Before long it was the departure time.

They moved from the rendezvous point to the port, and from a silhouette of an island, a large black-hulled ship as large as an island appeared.

Taking a sidelong glance at the dumbfounded delegation member, Tanaka began explaining.

"This time we will board that ship to head to Japan. Actually, we want to dock at the harbor of this port, but unfortunately, the water depth is too shallow, so we will move to that ship by boarding a small ship."

From the shadow of the offshore ship, there were 3 small ships appeared. They looked around 130 meters long, with strange-looking "pipes" at the deck. This also was heading towards the port with an unbelievable speed.

Those ships also didn't have any sails.

At such an incomprehensible scene, Hanki was throwing questions one after another.

"Tanaka-dono, Tanaka-dono. Those... That ship, there is no sail can be seen, but how can it move? Where do these small ships appear from...? It doesn't have any oar, but how could they travel at that speed? C-Can it be, they are something like the magic ship of the First Civilized Land?"

"I am uninformed about what kind of ship is the magic ship of the First Civilized Land, but that large ship over there is moved by a diesel engine,"

"Disel enjin?"

"Yes, it's what is called an engine. To put it in simpler terms, it uses the power of air from burning oil to rotating turbine blades, which through several shafts, rotates a screw to propel the ship."

"Hmm... I don't understand, but it sounds amazing."

The small ships docked at the pier and the party board each ship and then headed towards the large passenger ship.

When they were onboard the large passenger ship and went inside, the mission delegation members were so speechless.

It was bright. Perhaps Japan had even raised their light spirits.

"Th-... This ship is made from metal... Just how in the world it stays floating...?"

Each member was then guided to their allocated room, and the party passed their time in comfort.

* * *

**From Yagou's Diary. That day's entry.**

How should I put this? I can't hide my surprise.

I have never seen or heard a ship this big, I also never read something like this in any books.

Furthermore, the ship's interior is pleasantly bright, and the rooms are also unbelievably maintained at a fixed temperature.

Despite the ship is large, it traveled through the ocean like an arrow. It seems that they are not necessarily lying when they say that we can travel 1,000 km in 2 days.

Just what kind of country Japan can build something like this?

In the Foreign Affairs Ministry, some people say that "There is no mistake that a newly emerging nation is a barbarous country", but right now - though I don't want to say it and also don't want to accept it - from their point of view, we are the one who looks like a barbarous country.

Perhaps, Japan might possess power that even equal to the major power countries of the Civilized Lands.

* * *

**That night.**

"Hmm... Interesting." Tanaka muttered at the information he had gathered today.

The information he had gathered so far was that three Civilized Lands govern this world.

Those locations housed most of this world's Great Powers, similar to the Europeans which at their prime were the world's Great Powers before the major events shifted the balance of power multiple times. Particularly, the First World War.

Ever since their transfer five years ago, Japan, one of the seven Great Powers in their world, had entered into a five-year-long isolation period ordered by the Emperor himself. And since that time, they had gathered their assimilated resources from the European colonies in Asia.

From northern China to the Dutch East Indies, they have consolidated the resources found in those territories and began an industrial build-up from the poor nation Philippines to the resource-rich Indies.

During that period, they've discovered an extremely oil-rich field found in Manchuria in the previous year, the oil field alone had produced 1 million barrels of oil per day. That alone had been enough to settle their oil issues.

Since then on, the industrialization program of the "Manchurian Project," had greatly expanded the Manchurian Railways, the Showa Steel Works, and developed both Light and Heavy Industries that boomed the Manchurian Economy so much that the Empire had integrated Manchuria as their territory. Effectively removing the once puppet state to a new territory fully controlled by Japan.

Not only Manchuria was developing at a high-rate.

With the rest of Southeast Asia freed from Western Colonial rule, the Empire of Japan had taken the initiative to "win the hearts and minds of the people" from the former European colonies as opposed to "aggressively" force to serve them.

And with the economic success seen in Manchuria, Japan created a new industrialization program called "SEA (South East Asia) Project". Which involves many lights and heavy industrialization projects, creating and expanding the existing railway systems, and several economic projects that will benefit from the long run.

With the industry developed from the former colonies, there were questions raised inside the Imperial Government on how to deal with the remaining Allied Forces in Burma, New Guinea, and inside their POW Camps.

The decision had finally been made as it took two months, several infightings between the Army and Navy which gradually escalated as time goes on, and the direct intervention from the Emperor himself to release every Allied Forces from their POW Camps; resulting in establishing multiple settlements within the Empire, some could be found within the Home Islands itself.

Moreover, the direct intervention from the Emperor had quelled further infighting between the two military branches. Insomuch that they began working together, albeit reluctantly.

Furthermore, with the locals from the former colonies integrated into the workforce by order of the Emperor. Several Japanese workers, who were working in those said colonies, had taken an interest in the cultures of the land they were assigned to work on.

In the third year of the isolation period, the cultures the Japanese workers exposed to became popular within and outside the Home Islands.

Initially, the Imperial Government had suppressed the exposure of the native cultures in Southeast Asia. But, seeing the increase of stability by both the locals and the Japanese ethnics groups by the exposure of Southeast Asian cultures, they've decided to let it go without further restrictions.

This goes without saying, that Korea itself had its traditions and culture restored thanks to the popularity of Southeast Asia culture.

Tanaka smiled genuinely as he sent his report by encrypted message to HQ in Japan.

* * *

**Two days later, Central Calendar Year 1639, Month 2, Day 4**

"Everyone, Fukuoka City is in sight. Fukuoka City is the largest city in the Kyushu, Chugoku and Shikoku Region. If you see in front of us, you can see the Hakata Port. We will ride a bus - a large automobile from Hakata Port to Yamato Hotel[1] where you will learn basic knowledge about Japan."

Due to the excitement, Yagou and the others woke up early and stood on deck, where they watch the course of the ship.

Then Tanaka arrived and once again explained the schedule for today.

Just when they thought that the land could be seen dimly on the horizon, in the blink of an eye, they could see the silhouette of a city. In the front, there was Hakata port that Tanaka had said, but beside it, they could see the sight of ash, white, beige, or red buildings lined up. Furthermore, when they approached, they could see huge bridges spanned over the water, and two or three covered walkways piled up atop another.

After they reached the shore of Hakata Port, just like Tanaka had explained before, they board the bus and traveled to Yamato Hotel.

They had heard that an automobile is a vehicle that moved by an "Internal Combustion Engine", but they never imagined there will be so many varieties of automobiles went back and forth. From the explanation they received, most automobiles in Japan were used to transport goods, public transportation of people, and private vehicles. Most civilians don't even own one and the people who could afford it was those with a good amount of money.

Nevertheless, the level of affluence was astonishing.

They've arrived at the hotel, and the study group to learn basic knowledge about Japan.

Telephones, radio, automobile, railway system.

There were many mysterious objects in Tanaka's explanation, but they seemed to object that was produced from science. If you understand their mechanism, then anyone could build it, or so he said.

Additionally, they even taught common sense about crime, like if you found something and then make it as your own, then you could be accused of fraudulent appropriation of lost articles and other offenses.

"Tanaka-dono, Tanaka-dono."

Hanki called him.

"What is it, Hanki-sama?"

"This city is considerably developed, so does the capital city more developed than this city?"

"Yes. First, the population couldn't be compared with this city, so apartments, in other words, a high residential building, are built close to each other. The multistory buildings are also higher than the ones in Fukuoka City, and to utilize the road and railway more efficiently, they spread out like webs. However, I feel that Fukuoka City's townscape is more beautiful. This might be shameful to say, but arriving at Tokyo from Fukuoka City gives me the impression 'It feels unorganized mess like always'..."

"Hmm... So, it's even more developed than Fukuoka City."

It was an answer he had expected, but Hanki seemed like he wanted to groan. He then asked again.

"Tanaka-dono, I want to observe the Japanese's military, will this be impossible?"

"Our country does have a military. But, it is impossible, showing our military will be tantamount to... Hmm?"

A messenger of some sort suddenly went closer to Tanaka, whispered something and gave a piece of paper. Perhaps it pertains to some kind of message? But the development seemed recent...

"Please excuse me just now. Coincidentally, we are just in time, tomorrow the Army Air Force will be arriving at Tsuiki Airbase and we have permission to observe their arrival. Though they will be just transferring here, it is a good idea to see what they look like, since you people have your air force, correct? We can arrange a suitable location for the observation.

"Yes, and oh, I apologize for this, but please do so."

Hanki's mood was raised as he was granted the chance to observe the military... The Army Air Force that the Japanese possessed.

"Is there anyone else who wants to join?"

"I want to participate."

Yagou raised his hand. Since the other 3 members of the delegation said they will go inspect the city, only Hanki and Yagou who will go to the observation location near Tsuiki Airbase.

* * *

**The next day, Central Calendar Year 1639, Month 2, Day 6**

**Imperial Japanese Combined Air Force's Tsuiki Airbase.**

Hanki and Yagou were on an open field near the airbase. Tanaka was accompanying them.

_That so-called expressway is astonishing, but I could finally see the metal dragon's capability from a close distance._

It wasn't Hanki, Yagou also was interested in the capabilities of the metal dragon. After all, it was necessary to confirm the report about the unidentified unit. That duty was shouldered by Yagou from the Foreign Affairs Ministry.

While both of them were languishing in their nervousness, the arrival of the Army Air Force had come.

For them come near the base and mingle the military was strange for a delegation member of a diplomatic party was allowed. However, seeing that Tanaka was contacted by his higher-ups via messenger, Hanki felt that this country's military was its core pride.

"**Respectful delegates, right now, 150 Ki-66, 50 G10N, and 300 escorting Ki-84s will be within visual range in three minutes. Please look at the sky on your right till then. The combined Tsuiki Air Division will approach with a speed of 500 km/hour."**

"Wh-...!"

"What did they just say!? Tanaka-dono! Did they just say 500 km/hour? Am I mishearing things!?"

The agitated Hanki began to address Tanaka.

"No, you didn't mishear it. The announcer indeed says that the speed is 500 km/hour."

From the right side, hundreds of flying objects were approaching in silence. Then when it approached the observation field, finally they begin to hear multiple whirling sounds.

"What speed!"

Hanki yelped.

The 300 "Ki-84s" that was covered with camouflage paint, began dispersing as they began to climb in a trajectory that was close to vertical. The surface of their wings cut through the air, which then formed a white cloud, from above and below the wingtip, which then parted as if it was a white wake of a boat in the sky.

""...""

Hanki and Yagou, both of them were lost for words at the fighter plane that they saw for the first time.

"**Respectful delegates, please look at the sky on the left. The escorting Ki-84s has returned."**

"Eh? Already?"

"The Ki-84s will circle the base for temporary air patrol for the Ki-66s and G10Ns to land safely in case of sudden enemy attack and ready to intercept them at this time."

Tanaka explained calmly.

"Then those 'gee-ten-ens'? Were they..."

"Yes, those were a group of aircraft of that same unit that had accidentally trespassed the airspace of your nation belonged to. Again, we formally apologize for this."

"No, that is all right, Tanaka-dono. But may I ask, how fast are they? Including those escorts, if I may add?"

Hanki asked, his face flabbergasted at the number Japan seemed to possess.

"You mean the G10Ns and the Ki-84s...? I suppose it is safe to say they can move at a speed of 780 and 690 km/hour respectively."

After hearing this, Hanki turned pale at this information. It was more than twice the speed of a wyvern! These two alone can outmaneuver any wyvern in the world! Even the supposed superior Wyvern Lord isn't a match.

"...Then their climbing limit?"

"15,000 and 12,000 meters respectively."

Hanki's eyes nearly, and quite literally, bulged out his eyes after hearing this. This is no longer a competition, they were outmatched in terms of air power projected by this small information alone.

_If their airforce was this great, how about their ground and naval force? _

Hanki did not like to admit it, but in his mind, Japan was not a nation that the Qua-Toyne Principality and the Quila Kingdom combined could defeat. Even the Louria Kingdom does not have a single speck of hope if they somehow declare war on this seemingly invincible country.

He sincerely hoped that Japan was not a warmongering nation.

* * *

"Ahem, ahem." the Emperor of Japan suddenly coughed.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" the current Prime Minister asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Yamamoto-san, it's only a small cough. It's of no concern" he answered calmly, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**From Hanki's Diary. That day's entry.**

A city that is overflowing with similar buildings, yet, foreign feel back home, then largely developed roads that spanned in and out of the city, the large-scale transportation system called railway. This country called Japan that could build such tremendous structures makes me startled.

Furthermore, this city is not Japan's capital city. This city is nothing more than a provincial city. I wish there is a word that conveys surprise greater than shocked.

The combat metal dragons, or perhaps more appropriately, aircraft units that can fly more than 2.5 times the speed of a wyvern and its climbing power is also unbelievable. They're monsters that not only possess such tremendous speed, but their combat operational range also exceeds 1,000 km. From their point of view, our country's wyverns might be seen as they are not moving at all. From what I heard from our guide, Tanaka-dono, those aircraft units could be used as air support in the sea or the land.

The metal dragon, the G10N, that intruded Maihark before is an absolute treat that can level towns and villages from very high altitude that our wyverns cannot reach.

If it was their escort, the fighter aircraft Ki-84, they could eliminate every wyvern we possessed with only a handful of them, about five of them can eliminate them all if my guess is correct.

In other words, their intrusion on Maihark can be guessed to be completely nothing more than a patrolling action.

We absolutely must establish a friendly relation with Japan.

To make enemies of them is more frightening than making enemies of the major countries in the Civilized Land.

We must _never _be hostile to them no matter what.

* * *

**Yamato Hotel, Suite Room**

"Say, Yagou-dono."

"What is it?"

"What do you think about Japan?"

"Let's see... If I could express it in one word, then it will be 'affluent', so astonishingly... The interior of the hotel has a fixed, maintained temperature, just like that large ship. To warm a building this large, just how many fuels they used... Furthermore, they are not only warming this room that has specially prepared for us but also controlling the temperature in the entrance hall and even in the corridor. Also, the toilet doesn't smell at all.

Just the sense of surprise from the housing accommodation that he had experienced so far had almost cause Yagou paralyzed.

However, even though he received an impact from the transfer of Japan's airforce as if his head had been hit, when he returned to the hotel in the evening, he experienced the unknown world even more.

"If you go outside, there is a device called television that displayed black and white-colored moving images in clear quality. You can always obtain freshly cooked food or clothes from the shops that opened in the nighttime, even the fine quality ones. The food selling counters in large stores always lined up with fresh foods. The major roads of the city are brightly illuminated from the street lamp that you could walk without using a lantern and the public order is extremely good. It vexes me but the difference in national power is apparent."

Yagou paused for a moment and shook his head. In his eyes, there was a hint of fear.

"...I am honestly surprised at their airforce's transfer. From their movement alone, they've displayed an overwhelming difference in power. I think that we must not make enemies out of Japan."

"As expected, you have the same conclusion... In front of their aircraft units, wyvern's sky combat tactic won't be useful they're practically useless. Tomorrow we will depart to the capital. Japan is really bad for my heart."

"I am also frightened by it, but on the other hand, I also get thrilled. For a country like this suddenly appeared close to us, furthermore, it possesses a civilization than even the Civilized Land that looked down on others. And our country is the first country they made contact with... If they don't have any hegemonic ambition, then this is a fortunate boon for us."

Yagou and Hanki continued their conversation until late at night.

* * *

**The next day, Central Calendar Year 1639, Month 2, Day 7.**

It was a cool morning. The cloud was high an the sky was clear, and the visibility was good.

Since the transfer, Japan had experienced a relatively good time of peace, while the military itself was expanding steadily and performing daily drills and exercises as the days passed. One man wearing stylish clothing - the so-called suits - was standing in the lobby, waiting for the delegation members.

"Good morning, everyone. Do you have a good sleep last night?"

Tanaka greeted the gathered delegation members.

"For today's schedule. After breakfast, there will be an explanation about the event in Tokyo at 10 o'clock then we will depart the Hotel at 11:30. At noon, we will board the Tokyo-bound C62 that depart from Hakata. Then at 22:04, we will arrive at Tokyo Station, afterward..."

While listening to the explanation, one thing Yagou sensed every day since his arrival in Japan was that they have a clear concept of time passage.

Every member of the delegation was given delicate machinery called a wristwatch.

It could mark the passage of time in second and also could be easily carried around, then for the military, it might be possible to perform a simultaneous attack without any time difference. In the context of its effective military application, it was amazing.

Using the watch as a baseline, Yagou has one question about the time.

"Tanaka-dono, I had heard that the distance between Hakata and Tokyo is more than 1000 km... But I heard the explanation that the vehicle that called C62 that we will board today is a vehicle that travels in great speed over the land."

"That is correct. Is there something that makes you concerned?"

"That we will arrive at 22:04, what does this mean? Could you accurately calculate it even to the minutes?"

"Yes. Unless for a disaster or accident, it will punctually arrive on time.

_...It seems Japan really can't be measured with our common sense._

"I understand. Thank you ver-..."

***screech*-*shhhh*-*blam*.**

There was a sound of objects colliding.

Yagou looked at the outside and saw a woman collapsed with blood leaking from her head and one strange large vehicle stopped beside her.

"So, it's yet another accident? This time, a truck."

Tanaka spat out.

It was something that could be said often happened in Fukuoka's downtown, an accident involving a Truck.

The accident victim woman collapsed on the ground feebly.

"Not Good! She needs immediate treatment!"

Yagou ran outside.

"Please wait, Yagou-dono. She'll soon be-"

Yagou eluded Tanaka attempted to stop him and ran outside the hotel to approach the collapsed woman.

From Tanaka's point of view, a member of the foreign diplomatic mission like Yagou wouldn't be able to treat an injured person. He followed Yagou and ran towards the accident location.

The woman hung her head down and from the wound opened in her head, blood vehemently flowed at each passing heartbeat.

「This is bad … **' ****وزرةفشهلاشوخزولاوشكصسخث٤هلشةخهسثخ**'…」

Yagou started to chant something and his right hand over the woman's head began to shed a pale light.

"──‼! Th-…the wound is!"

The wound in the woman's head immediately closing.

"Am-...amazing‼ Do you see it!? That thing just now"

Someone amongst the crowd yelled.

"Look‼ That man chanted something and the wound is closing!"

"Un-… Unbelievable. It's like magic!"

After the woman's wound finished to be closed, Yagou tilted his head at the expression of the surrounding people.

"? Certainly, it's magic, but is there something wrong?"

"""Oooooooooooooooo"""

The people made a commotion at his nonchalant answer.

The confused Yagou was engulfed in that clamor.

* * *

**Inside the Tokaido Main Line C62 Tsubame Express.**

"Goodness gracious, I'm surprised. It had been mentioned in the report, but to see magic with my own eyes... How amazing."

Tanaka was praising without minding the surrounding listener.

"Does healing type magic unusual in Japan?"

Yagou didn't feel bad being praised like this. Since his side was the one received surprise until now, to cause the Japanese side surprised for the first time made his heart wanted to boast about it a bit.

"Yes, not only healing magic, but magic itself doesn't exist in Japan."

"""EH!?"""

At Tanaka's simple answer, the delegation members were shouting out from astonishment.

Hanki asked out.

"H-...However, if the communication between the aircraft and the ground is not communication magic, then how could it be done?"

"That is using the radio wave. The principle is the same as the wristwatch that had been distributed to everyone. …Hmm, how should I explain this? Just like what I had said before, every technology in Japan is based on science."

"Everything… Even that cold air filled refrigerator too?"

"Yes. In our previous world, to pursue the cause of every phenomenon, we have developed many fields of science. A radio wave is something developed from physics, the study of the cause of everything, while the refrigerator is developed from chemistry, the study of the 'change' of matter. Japan freely uses these technologies to improve the nation."

The concept of science that Qua-Toyne didn't have. It was the moment where the members of the delegation got their hands on a state-secret level of information.

If magic didn't exist in Japan, then the magic technology that is studied in Qua-Toyne Principality could be presented as a negotiation issue.

Healing magic's forte is in temporarily recovering wounds.

For example, if they proposed simple surgery magic, then it might be possible to establish a clinic that could immediately cure small wounds or stiff shoulder and there should be a demand for emergency use like the one in the accident not long ago. If there are unsolved diseases in Japan, then they could also propose to research it together.

If they open a magic academy and provide the teacher, they could increase employment and even obtain foreign currency. On the other hand, there also could offer a term to import Japan's education system into Qua-Toyne Principality. If the children could obtain knowledgeability using the Japanese way of learning, then it would be heaven-sent.

Be that as it may.

It was a significant discovery that Japan relied only on the knowledge of science.

In this world, to be able to gather a large number of magicians would be advantageous in a war and so magicians had strategic importance. However, there was the question of the development and personnel of the magitech research, also the difference in the individual qualities, which presented a major challenge in establishing a large division of magician that is uniformly powerful in the first place.

Compared to that, as long as someone knew the basics of the science, then anyone could easily become a powerful soldier. In other words, even Qua-Toyne Principality's citizens could do so.

"Tanaka-dono. Is it possible to export science like physics or chemistry?"

Tanaka already had expected that question.

"Several years ago, our country has enforced a law called New World Technology Dissemination Prohibition Law. It is prohibited to export core technology, so we can't particularly give out their content. However, if it's only fundamental science knowledge then it is sold as textbooks or the likes at any bookstore. However… Since the translation studies hadn't made any progress, so I believe it will be difficult to translate into your language."

From the Japanese point of view, there were many mysterious things in this world.

Especially the origin of the language-related "even when speech is understandable, the written letters become different language and grammar" phenomena. Japan had begun a study to translate the materials that had been brought back from Qua-Toyne Principality from the first meeting, but Japan's information about this world was still too scarce and the amount of the materials was too few that it was an extremely difficult ordeal.

Yagou interpreted Tanaka word that it was sold in bookstores as "We won't mind to give out if it's just fundamental knowledge", so he decided to bring back chemistry or physics books as much as possible for the time being.

"Nevertheless, Hanki-sama, the C62 is fast right?"

"You're right. Even though it's traveling at such speed even hauling such a heavyweight, the inside doesn't sway at all, the seat is also pleasant and comfortable. However, in a speed like this, an accident will be scary..."

"Since the C62's opening, no passengers are dying from an accident... Unless a natural disaster occurs. They say it's the safest vehicle in Japan."

"Hmm... I'll believe in that. But even after hearing it, I'm still uneasy."

While the 5 people board it with uneasiness in their heart, today too was yet another safe travel for the C62.

* * *

**From Yagou's Diary**

After passing several large cities, the Shinkansen we boarded arrived at Japan's capital city, Tokyo.

The provincial cities that we passed midway are even more developed and greatly surpass the capital of the major countries that crowds the Civilized Lands, but Tokyo is on a different dimension. Just about anything moves punctually, the number of the population is huge, and their level of industry is enormous.

There was even a structure that surpassed the Prime Minister's residence in my country.

For myself, as a member of the diplomatic mission that is dispatched to a country that could build these buildings, I am looking forward to the working-level meeting tomorrow.

For my country's national interest, I will work to the best of my abilities.

It's a heavy responsibility, but it's fortunate to be present in a history-making moment like this.

* * *

**The next day, ****Central Calendar Year 1639, Month 2, Day 8.**

**Qua-Toyne Working Level Meeting**

The conference had begun.

One slender bespectacled man began to address the diplomatic mission delegation from Qua-Toyne Principality.

"I am Himura from Ministry of Agriculture, Forestry and Fisheries. Let me talk straight to the heart of the matter at hand. Right now we desire food. The list of needed items are──"

Though the Japanese had prepared documents that described various necessary food items, they already received the report that written materials won't be understandable for the other party, so Himura was reading the document and described each of the items orally, which contents made the delegation members looked at each other.

"Th-… The one-year aggregate amount is about 55 million tonnes!?"

"I am told that your country is a prosperous agricultural country. The food self-sufficiency rate even surpasses 100%. Even so, we never think that your country alone could fulfill this requested amount, but we want to know how much your country could potentially provide. Of course, we won't ask for an immediate reply. However, we don't have much time, so we honestly want to know as fast as possible."

Yagou wrote the number of items that Himura had cited with his own country's script in the document on his hand. While looking at it and furrowing his brow, he began to speak.

"Fishery products are difficult and I don't know about this 'coffee bean'. Other than that, I believe we could provide the other requested items if it is just in this amount."

"What do you say!?"

"Other than coffee beans it's possible, just how high the production output..."

The Japanese foreign affairs officials were in astir. Honestly speaking, the request included items that need to be imported from several countries, but for a single country be able to provide them all... It wasn't strange that they were surprised.

"Of course, after this is permitted by our country. Just..."

"Just?"

"Our country doesn't possess the means of transportation for this amount to your country. There are large farmland regions inland, but we don't have the manpower and the budget to transport it to the harbors. Even if we have transported it to the harbor, we also lack the manpower to load the food. Above all, we lack ships."

"Then it decided, if you earn the approval from the Qua-Toyne Principality, then can you export the food right now?"

"I think it's possible."

By some chance, a possibility to avoid a "food" crisis in Japan had come to their sight.

The Japanese delegation sat back and a white-haired bespectacled dandy man began to talk.

"I am Maejima from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. If Qua-Toyne Principality doesn't mind then we will improve harbor facilities and build infrastructure, a means of transportation in other words, towards the farmland region within Qua-Toyne. Our country provides capital under the pretext of Official Development Assistant to establish the railway network and so our country can construct it directly. In exchange, we would like to have some of our military forces stationed there to protect the development in case of troublesome nuisances such as bandit raids were to occur. What do you think about this proposal?"

"!?"

This time it was the turn for the Qua-Toyne Delegation to be astir. For Qua-Toyne Principality where water and food were almost close to free, the country could be enriched just by exporting it and, also, they even would receive harbor and railway.

Other than the odd request of establishing a foreign military presence within the country, is there any more favorable term than this?

They also negotiated for several other items, and while discussing the future preparation for both parties sealing the deal, the conference finished favorably.

* * *

**Ten days later, **

**Central Calendar Year 1639, Month 2, Day 18.**

Qua-Toyne Principality and Japan had agreed on these points.

**1.) Qua-Toyne Principality will export the food needed by Japan.**

**2.) Japan will expand Port Maihark in Qua-Toyne Principality and establish transportation infrastructure from Maihark to the farmland regions using Japan's capital.**

**3.) Japan and Qua-Toyne Principality will continue to discuss with each other toward establishing a diplomatic relationship.**

**4.) An exchange rate will immediately put in place.**

**5.) As the compensation for Japan's bulk-purchase of food from Qua-Toyne Principality, for one year, Japan will establish essential infrastructure (water service, electricity, gas service) within Qua-Toyne Principality.**

**6.) Afterward, the food will be purchased according to the exchange rate.**

**7.) In exchange, the Qua-Toyne Principality will allow Japan to establish a foreign military presence within the country for protection of Port Maihark expansion and the establishment of transportation infrastructure.**

**8.) Japan will continue for a conference with Qua-Toyne Principality to discuss the signing of a non-aggression treaty.**

Japan and Qua-Toyne Principality were able to establish a favorable relationship. This inseparable friendly relationship that they will create in the future became a ship where both nations shared a common fate. A ship that challenges the violent torrent of this world.

* * *

"In the end, everything went well as planned. Isn't that right, Prime Minister?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Although, it strikes me a bit of doubt when that diplomat, Tanaka, reported that Qua-Toyne Principality thoroughly agreed to the least of our request for food. Other than that, why did he switch the order of our request? Was it because he thinks information about this world should be gathered in small numbers? Or, was it because they're extremely suspicious of us and asking for information about this world makes us seem... Barbaric?"

"No one but him would know about it, Your Majesty. But I'm sure his reasons would likely be for the benefit of you and the Empire."

"Perhaps you're right, Prime Minister. I hope everything goes smoothly as intended."

It has been five years since the transfer, and following the Gregorian Calendar, today would be February 18th, 1948.

In the Imperial Calendar, it would be the year 2608 since the founding of the country known currently as the Empire of Japan. One of the Seven Great Powers and Asia's most powerful nation, barring any western powers.

With a population estimated to be half a billion, with an active personnel of about 6 million soldiers and 30 million men in reserve. And with an industrial capacity that greatly surpasses their previous industry back in their world. They were a force to be reckoned with if they were to return to their world with their current power with them.

Currently, however──

"Prime Minister Yamamoto, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it, Your Majesty?"

"Why do I get the feeling in less than a year that we're going to have a total conquest of a hostile nation?"

* * *

**And cut!**

**Hello everyone, gabrielchiong11 here, and I'm here with a new chapter.**

**As you may have noticed, and may ask "Why is Yamamoto the Prime Minister instead of Tojo or any historical Prime Ministers in Japan?"**

**Well, to answer shortly, to anyone who had played Strategic Mind: The Pacific you may have your answer.**

**Anyways, that's all, be sure to press the fav or follow button to support the story, and be sure to leave a comment (review) for me to read.**

**gabrielchiong11, out! **


	5. Upheaval Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't "Summoning Japan" nor any references used in this story.**

* * *

**Qua-Toyne Principality**

**Central Calendar Year 1639, Month 3, Day 22.**

It has been one month since the Qua-Toyne Principality entered into a diplomatic relationship with the country called Japan.

This was the most transforming month in the history of the Qua-Toyne Principality.

Two months ago, Japan made contact with the Qua-Toyne Principality and its neighbor, the Quila Kingdom, and established diplomatic relationships with both countries.

The amount of food that Japan wanted to purchase was on an enormous scale, however, the Qua-Toyne Principality, which possessed land blessed by the Goddess of the Land, was somehow able to answer that amount so they accepted the request ── although there were some parts of the request that was impossible for them.

The Quila Kingdom was, by nature, a barren land where it was hard to grow crops. However, there seem to be treasure-like stockpiles of underground resources in below their lands, as a large number of ores and crude oils, according to Japan's investigation, which would then be exported to Japan through an almost identical treaty of commerce that Japan had with the Qua-Toyne Principality, furthermore they received Japan's technology provisions to commence mining.

On the other hand, in return for these imports, Japan exported basic infrastructures and foreign military presence.

An evolution of the stone-paved road, a seamless road that connected major cities, then the large scale transportation system called a railway, furthermore they constructed large-scale port facilities. If these were completed, then the circulation of goods inside the country would become a livelier. The preliminary calculations showed that it would result in a period of growth that would be incomparable to any other until now. This was what the Economy Ministry had reported to Prime Minister Kanata.

Although the Qua-Toyne Principality also requested an export of weapons, Japan wasn't able to accept this request since it was prohibited by and quote "Are not ready, and would use those weapons against us," hence it was so.

Then, the Qua-Toyne Principality also requested various assistance in technology, but due to the new law called the "New World Technology Dissemination Prohibition Law", they wouldn't be able to transfer core technology that could have potential military uses.

Nonetheless, the useful technology that came from Japan had fundamentally changed the daily lives in both the Qua-Toyne Principality and the Quila Kingdom. The water service technology was able to provide clean drinking water at all times (although they originally had water service technology, they didn't have the concept of clean water and only always drank fresh water), the electrical technology that illuminated the surroundings with light as bright as the day even in the dark of night and could power various machinery, and the propane gas that could create a fire just with a press of a switch and boil water in few minutes. Above their surplus resources, they had received these numerous new technologies.

Since only one month had passed since then, it hadn't been spread out on a large-scale operation yet, but just seeing the sample of these technologies made the Economy Ministry officials astonished as if their minds had been blown away.

The country will become extraordinarily affluent... So they said.

"What an amazing country that Japan is. They have surpassed the Three Great Civilized Lands. Perhaps the standard of living in our country may too surpass that of the Three Great Civilized Lands."

Kanata said this to his secretary with an excited tone. Ever since the diplomatic mission delegation returned from Japan, he was always in such a mood.

"For a fringe country outside the Civilized Land obtaining a standard of living that surpasses the Civilized Lands' nations, from the world's common sense, it's unthinkable. However, the mission's written report... No matter how many times I have read it, I honestly still couldn't believe it. Perhaps if everything in the report is true, then I can believe their national affluence truly has surpassed that of the Civilized Lands."

"Hahaha. I ended up becoming so thrilled. How unbecoming of my age. I felt as if my heart had returned to my time of youth. During my Premiership, the country is developing dramatically... Is there any job worth doing more than this?"

Kanata and his secretary looked towards the future of their country, their hearts were excited with hope.

"However, we were saved by obeying their terms. They've already wiped out most of the bandit raids that plagued us for some time now, and they're efficient in doing so... When I imagine if we somehow anger them and assumed hegemony over us with their technology and national power, it makes me shudder.

"That's true. However, it was unfortunate that they couldn't export their weapons. If we had their weapons, then at least the fear of the threat from the Louria Kingdom could slightly decrease..."

The beautiful evening sun was setting in the horizon where the farmlands stretched out. Beyond that was the Louria Kingdom.

That country was envisioning to annex the Qua-Toyne Principality and the Quila Kingdom to unite the Rodenius Continent.

"How I wish to avoid a clash with the Louria Kingdom..."

"Their population is larger and their army size surpasses our country's own by a wide margin, after all... From the Intelligence Bureau, there was information that they seemed to be building a large number of warships and that the shipbuilders were working without any rest. It's clear that they are preparing for war, but will we use the diplomatic card as expected, or should we war with them from the front... Either way, I don't feel any sign of being able to settle this peacefully."

And so, their conversation continued.

* * *

**Louria Kingdom, Capital City: Jin-Haag, Haag Castle. The Royal Council.**

The Louria Kingdom, a country that occupied the western half of the Rodenius Continent. A major power country with a population of 38 million people.

Although it was originally a mid-sized country, as a result of continuous wars of aggression, it finally arrived at its current status as a major power.

This country was advocating human supremacy and so, only pure humans were allowed to live there. Elves, dwarves, beastkin, those who were called demihumans were persecuted as hideous creatures. Moreover, it was a national policy for them to exterminate demihumans, so it didn't have a good relationship with the neighboring countries, the Qua-Toyne Principality and the Quila Kingdom, which both had high population ratios of demihumans to humans, and there was always tension on the borders with these nations.

the Louria Kingdom's capital city, Jin-Haag, was a city surrounded by three layers of walls, which around 700,000 people called their home.

The season had turned to autumn and the air was a bit cool. It was a night with a beautiful moon, and in a certain room inside the castle dimly illuminated by torches, the swaying of the flames cast shadows to several people. In this room, an important council meeting that decided the fate of the country was happening.

It was the King's Royal Council. The Louria's Kingdom's supreme council, the gathering of the topmost people who controlled the fate of the country.

With the Louria Kingdom's 34th King, Haag Louria XXXIV, as the head, the rest were:

Kingdom Defense Knights Order General, Patagene.

Prime Minister, Maos.

The Three Great Generals: Pandor, Miminel, and Smark.

The Head of the Royal Magicians, Yamirei.

The other people who gathered were also the upper echelons of this country, they took their seats with a serious expression.

Amongst them, there were people clad in dark robes who give off unpleasant vibes.

"The council will start."

Prime Minister Maos moved forward and solemnly started the conversation.

"First, a word from the King."

King Haag Louria XXXIV began to give his speech.

"Everyone, for the preparations until now, a certain person has endured harsh training, a certain other person secured resources without any spare time for sleeping, and then another person has put his life to risk for obtaining information about the enemy country. Everyone has been working laboriously. To exterminate the demihumans ── the vile beasts, from the Rodenius Continent, is the ambition handed down from our predecessors. To succeed in their dying wishes, every single one of you has been working desperately. First of all, let me state my gratitude for your work."

The King bowed his head slightly.

"Oo..."

"How very gracious"

While everyone was awed by this, the King continued.

"I already received the report that the preparations have been completed. Everyone ── let us begin the council."

The council room was filled with silence. This war will be different from the ones before as if this night was the last night before the war of aggression, they were engulfed by extreme tension.

Maos, as the one who was in charge of the current military operation, looked towards the generals and began to talk.

"First... We aim to unite the Rodenius Continent. However, the Qua-Toyne Principality and the Quila Kingdom have a strong bond. Although it could be outright said that they are allies. If we start a war with one of them, then there is a high possibility that the other country will come to intervene. In other words, we will need to wage war against two countries at the same time. What do the generals think about this, can we win against these two enemies?"

General Patagene, a 30-year-old man with a black beard and a robust muscled body that showed even when his body was covered with silver armor, replied with full confidence.

"One country is a bunch of farmers and the other is a desolate poor nation. Each of them has many demihumans, so their unity is weak. There is no chance that we will lose. Even in quantity and quality, our country is unwaveringly superior. Prime Minister, do not be worried. I will explain the war plan's outline in the latter half of the council session."

"I understand"

General Patagene conversely asked the Prime Minister about a concerning matter for him.

"Prime Minister, do you have any information about the country called Japan that contacted us one month ago?"

The Prime Minister was also the head of the foreign affairs. Japan had also made contact with the Louria Kingdom, but since they had entered into a diplomatic relationship with the Qua-Toyne Principality and the Quila Kingdom first, they were judged to be an unfriendly force and were turned away.

"It's a newly emerging nation that is located about 1,000 km northeast from the coast of the Qua-Toyne Principality. From the fact there is a distance of 1,000 km, it will be unlikely that there will be any military interference. They were surprised at the wyverns of our dragon knights and said that it was the first time that they had seen it. They should be a barbarous country that doesn't have any dragon knights. Although, there wasn't much information about it."

Wyverns could be said to be the sole and only military aviation force in this world. A lack of wyverns means that there wouldn't be any air fire support on the ground or the sea.

Although a Knights Order wouldn't be annihilated just from an aerial attack, if they were exposed to a constant flame ball attack, their morale wouldn't last long.

Since the Japanese diplomatic mission said that this was the first time that they had seen wyvern, they were deemed as a puny country that has no wyvern. At least for the "G10N" Pilot, the Japanese already witnessed it.

"Is that so. Then, even in the case, Qua-Toyne Principality requested Japanese help, it wouldn't be something significant."

Patagene lifted one corner of his mouth.

"However, to think that our generation will finally unite this Rodenius Continent and exterminate the wretched demihumans, I am happy."

Haag Louria XXXIV said so happily.

"Great King, on the dawn of that union, don't forget that promise ── Kukkuku"

An eerie voice entered into the conversation.

The men who were wearing the pitch-black robes, were envoys that were sent by the Great Country of the Third Civilized Land, the Papardia Empire, to participate in this Royal Council session. The owner of the voice was an especially creepy man amongst them.

Haag Louria frowned at the man who was swaying left and right. Not only the order they gave to him was horrendous, the high-pitched voice and the ugly appearance of the man, furthermore their unpleasant behavior, got on the King's nerves.

"I know!"

The anger-tinted words of the King resounded in the council room.

_Tsk… They are looking down at us, thinking us as barbarians outside the Three Great Civilized Lands. After we unite Rodenius, then we will invade the Phillades Continent with our national power!_

The King had already considered sending a military expedition to the Third Civilized Land, the Philades Continent after he had united Rodenius Continent, and subjugating those countries that had looked down on the Rodenius Continent as an "uncivilized nation" at every opportunity.

If the king could show his true disposition, then he would immediately have had that unpleasant man executed. However, to receive military assistance from the Papardia Empire for the current campaign, he couldn't treat the envoys badly.

"*cough*... General, please explain the outline strategy of the current military operation."

Maos coughed and interrupted the conversation to change the mood inside the room.

"Yes, let me explain it."

Patagene stood up from his seat and walked to the middle of the council room, which was lower than its surroundings, and lined up the tabletop wargame-like pieces on the map of the Rodenius Continent that were unfolded on the table.

"The total forces prepared for the current operation are 500,000 soldiers. 400,000 soldiers will be sent to the Qua-Toyne Principality as the force for the main operation, while the remaining soldiers would be left to defend the homeland. For the first wave, we will invade Gim, a city with a population of 100,000, near the border of the Qua-Toyne Principality, and gain control of it. Then, we will procure the necessary logistics locally."

There were five pieces to represent the Knights Order placed in Louria's territory. Then, Patagene moved four of them to Gim. Qua-Toyne's side also had similar pieces, but they were smaller.

"After we control Gim, then we will attack the Fortress City, Ejei, located 55 km from Gim, with full power. Between Ejei and the capital city, Qua-Toyne, 540 km away, there are no towns with walls like in our country. So if we capture Ejei, the strongest city in the Qua-Toyne Principality, we only need to march forward and capture the rest of the towns and villages, and then it will be finished."

Then, the pieces that were placed in Gim, moved to siege the capital city. He moved to explain the piece on a tall support and the ship pieces.

"Our wyverns are enough to deal with their Air Force. Then, at the same time in the sea, a great fleet of 4400 warships will travel along the north coast and land on Maihark's north coast to control the Trade City, Maihark. The Quila Kingdom, who completely depends on food import from Qua-Toyne, will be cut off from any supplies and cease to be a threat."

Patagene then divided one piece into half and placed it on the border of the Quila Kingdom.

"The Qua-Toyne Principality only has 50,000 soldiers and one can think that the force that they could deploy rapidly was less than 10,000. If we hit them with the entire force that we had prepared this time, then even the cleverest scheme wouldn't have any meaning in front of our overwhelming numbers. Our preparations for the last 6 years will finally bear fruit."

"I see..."

The King was convinced that the dearest wishes of his predecessors would be achieved, and he was so elated that he was smiling from ear to ear.

"This evening is the best day of my life! I give my approval for the war against the Qua-Toyne Principality and the Quila Kingdom."

"Yes, Your Majesty!

Louria Kingdom's Royal Council session ended with the war order from the King.

* * *

**Louria Kingdom, Capital City: Jin-Haag, Haag Castle, Underground Barracks**

In the corner of the room, illuminated by dim candlelight...

The flame flickered from the minute movement of the air and made the shadows of the men reflected on the wall sway back and forth.

"Fufufu... Finally, the decision has been given! It has been a long time."

A slanted-eyed man was speaking with a robe-wearing man.

"Yes. It has been a long time."

One section of the robe-wearing man's hand had been degenerated and was festering.

Immediately after the Royal Council session, the order to form the subjugation army was transmitted to the lower echelons. However, since they already finished their preparations before the session's decision, it was just more of a notification.

Adem, who had been selected to become the second-in-command of the main force of the Eastern Subjugation Army, sported an eerie smile while looking at the flickering flame.

"The demihumans ought to be exterminated. That I could participate in the subjugation campaign of the worthless country that grants rights for those pieces of trash, even more, to be in the frontlines... is an honor...! I will──"

Adem's slanting eyes slightly opened and changed into ones of fury. But, he immediately closes his eyelids.

"── No, it's nothing. In this world, the weak are the meals of the strong. Powerless people are only meat waiting to be eaten. The corpses of demihumans... Nay, the lives of my parents and siblings had taught me this law of the word. And this time, I can teach this law to those demihumans… I am rejoiced in this bliss!"

"My Monster Users Corps are unrecognized shadows that have never seen the light of day. The Knights and the Nobles looked down upon us and continued to throw abuse on us. But even Monster Users like us had been given a place in this operation, so I am also in supreme joy tonight!"

That day, each person took their meals with alcohol and held a pre-war party. That tumultuous party continued late into the night ──

* * *

**Qua-Toyne Principality, Japanese Embassy**

The sun showed its face on the horizon and the eastern sky became brighter as the birds started singing. A pleasant wind and humid air flowed into the room from the opened window.

The career diplomat from Japan's Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Tanaka, awakened from his sleep with a nice feeling and took a really deep breath.

Qua-Toyne Principality didn't have cars, factories, or airplanes, so the background noise was the songs of the birds, the murmurs of the streams, and the clattering of the horses. Compared to Japan, his sleep was unimaginably good.

"... It seems today will be a busy day."

It was something he muttered out of the unpleasant premonition he had, but this was proved to be true.

"Ambassador! Ambassador!"

The staff knocked at the door to Tanaka's room.

_What happened so early in the morning?_

Tanaka was a bit puzzled while opening the door.

"Good morning. Is something wrong?"

"An official from Qua-Toyne Principality's Foreign Ministry suddenly visited without an appointment saying that there is emergency information that he needs to convey."

In the communication between countries, visiting without an appointment, meaning that there was a tremendous emergency happened. Or perhaps, this was the normal way of diplomacy in this other world. Tanaka thought about this while he hurriedly changed his clothes.

After a quick face washing, his suited-figure opened the door to the reception room, 15 minutes after the staff had knocked at the door of his room. Inside was the troubled face of Yagou, the official from the Qua-Toyne Foreign Ministry.

"Good morning, sorry if I have made you wait too long."

"Tanaka-dono, please excuse my rudeness to visit so suddenly in this early morning. But there is a worrisome development that I must inform you."

Yagou stood up and deeply bowed. Tanaka said, "What happened?" while trying to reign in his private relief that even in this world, it's common sense to visit by making an appointment.

However, that relief was broken in an instant.

"I think you already know about the Louria Kingdom west of our country. As the result of careful investigations of information obtained from many channels, we are certain that the Louria Kingdom is approaching to invade our country."

"A w-...war!?"

"The Louria Kingdoms soldiers already gathered in the west, towards the direction of the city, Gim, 20 km from the border. If I can be honest, if the war begins, then we couldn't export the food in the agreed amount to your country. We are truly apologetic for reneging on the treaty..."

Tanaka was speechless when he heard those words.

Since being severed from Earth due to their country suddenly transferred to this world, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs had been assigned with a task under the pretext of "so that the citizens don't starve". They had established friendly diplomatic relationships with the Qua-Toyne Principality, that possessed huge farmlands, and the Quila Kingdom, that possessed confirmed Japan's "ill-needed" resource deposits that covered most of the country (although until they could mine it, Japan needed to get by with what they had in the strategic resource stockpiles inside the country). It was a "miracle" that they could obtain the food and resources that were "needed" by the Japanese citizens. But right now, there was a possibility that that indispensable food import will cease. If the food import from Qua-Toyne ceased, then in less than 1 year, hundreds of thousands... No, perhaps millions of citizens will starve to death.

"Can your country still do the export somehow...?"

Although he understood that when the flames of war enfolded the nation, it's not a situation where they could worry about other countries, Tanaka, who didn't have any power to decide this serious situation, could do nothing but inquire.

Yagou grimaced and cast his eyes down.

"The Louria Kingdom has the largest military power in the Rodenius Continent. They already concentrated such forces at the border, and it seems that they keep reinforcing that force. In any case, because the number is too great, when the combat begins, even though we have the local advantage, we need to be resigned to losing several cities. If that happens, then ensuring the movement of goods like we're doing right now, will be an extremely difficult ordeal."

Yagou made a fleeting upward glance as if to await Tanaka's expression.

"It would be helpful if we could have reinforcements..."

Yagou remembered the transfer of their Airforce that he observed when he was dispatched as a delegation member to Japan. The tremendously strong aircrafts the Ki-84 and the G10Ns powerful figures had been seared into his eyelids, even to this day.

If they received Japan's reinforcement, he intuitively concluded that this country wouldn't be annihilated in this war.

"Japan... She has no intention to join a war unless it has to, but she won't join in if it doesn't harm her any way possible. I am really to say this, but a military reinforcement is..."

Of course, Yagou already heard about this when he was dispatched to Japan. He asked since there was nothing to lose in this situation and so Tanaka gave a frustrating answer. Even though Yagou had expected this, he dropped his shoulders in disappointment.

"Then, this is unfortunate, but there is a high possibility that it will be difficult to export the food. Since I have no right to say otherwise in your country's domestic matters, I have no choice but to relinquish this request..."

To obey the order he was given and have to lose a friendly nation or to have a justification of conquest of the Louria Kingdom and save the citizens and the Qua-Toyne Principality from this crisis.

After the information of the suspension of food export and the invasion was received by the Japanese Embassy, in an unprecedentedly swift response, 3 weeks later, Japan decided to send their troops overseas for the first time after their transfer since the Second World War.

* * *

**Central calendar Year 1639, Month 4, Day 11. Morning.**

**Near the Louria-Qua-Toyne Border**

**The Campgrounds of the Vanguard Force of the Louria Kingdom's Eastern Conquest Army **

There were repetitive magic communication messages from the Qua-Toyne Principality's Foreign Ministry, to demand that the soldiers be withdrawn from the border.

But they were completely ignored. It was as if they were completely determined to wage a war.

"Tomorrow, Gim will fall."

Adem, who was appointed to lead the vanguard force, was talking to a communication operator.

From the top of a hill, they were looking at the 30,000 strong army that was spreading underneath their very eyes.

A 30,000 strong army was by no means a large one considering the total amount of soldiers that the Louria Kingdom had, but it was more than enough for waging a single battle. Even if it was just a vanguard force, Adem had been given a command, and so, he eerily smiled.

20,000 infantry, 5,000 heavy infantry, 2,000 cavalry, 1,500 specialized soldiers (soldiers that were specialized for siege armaments like catapults or battering rams), 1,000 raiders, 250 monster users, 100 magicians, and then 150 Dragons. Going just by the numbers, the infantry was the largest group, but a squadron of 10 Dragons could stop the track of 10,000 infantry soldiers. Furthermore, there were 150 Dragons in this force.

He could see how much his country was expecting from this vanguard force. Adem, who was aware of the weight of the mission upon him, rather than feeling nervous, his happiness outweighed it even more.

Wyverns were expensive weapons. If every wyvern possessed by the Louria Kingdom were gathered in one place, it would only number 200 units.

However, 500 wyverns would participate in the current war against the Qua-Toyne Principality.

There was a rumor that the Papardia Empire had given them military support. Nobody below General Pandor, who supervised the ground troops, knew if this was true. After all, there was no coat of arms in the wyverns' armor, so there was no way to identify them, other than through speculation.

In any case, 150 wyverns were assigned to the vanguard force. Adem was pleased with this overpowering force.

"What we should do about the booty in Gim?"

Albeit frightened, the communication operator asked Adem, who was still sporting a savage smile.

Adem was a ruthless knight and his cruelty, that he had shown in the occupied territory when the Louria kingdom started the aggressive wars, was also widely-known amongst the soldiers.

"I won't reprimand any plundering at Gim, they can do what they like. They could have fun with the women, but after they have finished using them, they must dispose of every single one. Don't let a single one leave the town alive. Notify this to the entire army."

The operator's face stiffened.

"Yes, Sir..."

He turned his back as if to flee, but Adem stopped him.

"No, wait! As expected... They could have fun with them, but leave 100 of them alive. They could spread the fear... Then, if there are any families of the enemy Knights in the city, deal with them as cruelly as possible."

Adem continued to laugh creepily.

"Now, let the feast of extermination begin!"

"Yes, Sir! I will notify this."

A frightening order.

Adem didn't have a human heart. While thinking so, the operator faithfully conveyed Adem's command.

* * *

**The same day, afternoon. Qua-Toyne Principality, Western Region, Gim.**

**The Base Headquarters of the Western Region Knights Order, the 1st and the 2nd Dragon Squadron of the Qua-Toyne Principality.**

Moizi, the Commander of the Western Knights Order, was succumbing to the feeling of irritation.

The total forces of the Western Region Army was 2,500 infantry, 200 archers, 500 heavy infantry, 200 cavalry, 100 light cavalry, 24 Dragons, and 30 magicians. Because of the semi-emergency system, it was a considerable force considering Qua-Toyne's resources, but the enemy force that was sticking alongside the border far exceeded them in the number.

All of the communication from Qua-Toyne's side had been completely ignored by the Louria Kingdom.

Some of the citizens had already started evacuating from Gim and the Qua-Toyne government had also called for the citizens to evacuate.

"Are there any replies from Louria?"

Moizi asked the communication magician.

"At the moment. there are no replies. Although we are certain that the messages had been received by the other side, they are still being ignored."

If there was a difference in the number of military forces, then depending on the strategies, they could fight without losing the battle. However, this time, that difference was too overwhelming.

"What is the answer for the reinforcement request from the Central Headquarters?"

"There aren't any definite answers, only... **'In the middle of an emergency assembly session'**."

"Bloody rats! Even though we have no moments to spare... If we don't receive any reinforcement, with only our current military forces, we will have to give up Gim! Damn it!"

Their impatience didn't change any of the situation, which led to a more cruel reality than they had imagined──

Xxx

**Central Calendar Year 1639, Month 4, Day 12. Early in the morning. Gim**

Suddenly, red smoke rose from the border. At the same time, there was a tense communication sounding from the Magic Communicator at the Headquarters.

"_**A huge force of Louria's wyverns is invading towards Gim! Simultaneously, infantry... Tens of thousands of them crossed the border and began to invade! We repeat, a huge force of Louria's wy-… Guaa! Run a**__***bzzzt***__**"**_

The magic communication ended.

The red smoke was a sign of Louria 's invasion. Moizi, the commander of the Western Knights Order, who witnessed it, bellowed his order.

Inside the town of Gim, the emergency bells tolled. People, who had remained in the city, realized the fact that they had been too late to escape from the flames of war and their faces were stricken with fear.

"Sortie every Knight from the 1st Dragon Squadron and the 2nd Dragon Squadron, and engage the enemy wyverns! Disturb them as much as possible! Arrange the Heavy Infantry to stand at the front row and regular infantry behind them, do not let the lines break! Archers will be at the rear and support from the maximum range! Light cavalry will at times assault from the right flank! The 200 cavalry will perform a raid! Wait until you receive instruction! Magicians don't have to attack, but everyone needs to manipulate the wind so it will blow upwind at Gim!"

All 24 Dragons soared to the sky and increased their altitude. The squadrons divided into two; one squadron flew at a cruising altitude, while the other squadron flew at the ceiling altitude. To perform air-to-air bombing while intercepting from the front, it was a textbook ambush formation.

After they had flown for 5 kilometers, they could see a large number of black points appearing in the western sky ahead. That number surprised the Qua-Toynese Dragon Squadron. It was the First Dragon Attack Wing of the Louria Kingdom's Eastern Conquest Army's Vanguard Force. Their number was 75 units ──

The Qua-Toynese Dragon Squadron didn't falter and with dauntless courage, they thrust into that flock of black points.

All of the 75 Lourian Dragons caught sight of the Qua-Toynese Dragons.

"Perform an air-to-air flame ball attack."

Aldebaran, the Commander of the Dragon Knights who led the units, calmly ordered. He intended to finish the battle with one hit. The whole 75 wyverns opened their mouths in lines like a wall from the top, the sides and diagonally.

Fireballs were gradually forming in their mouths.

"5 seconds before shooting, 4, 3, 2, 1 ── Shoot!"

The 75 wyverns shot their flame balls at the same time. The rotating flame balls generated airflow around them. The fireballs located in the inner gained thrust, and so their range was extended far beyond that of the fireball located on the exterior. By using these phenomena, they successfully performed a fusillade before the Qua-Toynese Dragons could even begin their attack.

The 75 concentrated flame balls released from the 75 wyverns, aligned with each other and mutually ignited to fuse into a huge arrowhead shape and created a wall of flame. Without decelerating, that wall of flame flew towards the Qua-Toyne Principality's Dragons.

The twelve Qua-Toynese Dragons took evasive maneuvers when the wall of flame covered their entire field of view, but it was too late by several moments. The entire unit was engulfed by the fire and crashed down.

"Did they divide their force into two? ...All units, watch the sky."

Forty seconds after Aldaveran gave his order, 12 wyvern units plunged in a single line from the sky with the sun behind their backs. It seemed that they had decided that air-to-air bombing would be not effective and instead they would perform a close-range aerial attack (dogfight).

When the Qua-Toynese 2nd Dragon Squadron fired their flame balls when they passed the Lourians, three units of the Lourian Dragon received a direct hit and fell.

The wyverns gliding from the high sky were aided by gravity and they were further accelerated by an angled oblique approach and slipped through the Lourians. Several Lourian units were pursuing them.

The Qua-Toynese Dragons saw that the battle turned to melee and they would be crushed, and so they scattered. However, the Lourians were pursuing them. Excluding the 15 Units under Aldebaran, the other 48 units were rushing towards the 12 Qua-Toynese Dragons with a 4 to 1 ratio. In just twelve minutes, both the 1st and the 2nd Dragon Squadrons of Qua-Toyne had been obliterated.

"Let's support the ground force. All units, perform supportive attacks."

The wyverns then began to attack the Qua-Toynese ground force.

* * *

"Da-... damn it! Not only the enemy's Dragons were high in numbers, but their skills are also good!"

Moizi finished watching the battle in the western sky from the command room and slammed his fist on the wall.

"To think that it will end this early... For the Dragon Knights Squadron to be annihilated, then that means...!"

The enemy Dragons narrowed down their attack target, the ground force, and rained down flame balls from the sky. The flame ball falling from the sky expanded the moment they hit the ground and spread out flames everywhere. It was a vicious flame that didn't disappear once it was ignited, so the damage to the ground force was increasing.

There was only one counterattack method available from the ground. To launch an arrow from a ballista enchanted with wind magic.

However, the magic arts needed to retain the magic power were difficult to use, and they couldn't be prepared in such large numbers. At most, ten arrows was the limit, and they weren't guided (didn't have any homing capabilities). It was better than doing nothing, but the arrows drawn on the string of the anti-air ballista would only hit the empty air.

Anti-air attacks of this world rarely hit. There were slightly more effective weapons in the Three Great Civilized Lands, but even so, they had more significance as a diversion.

Due to the ground support from the huge Wyvern squadrons, the Qua-Toynese ground force suffered extensive damages.

A large amount of flame balls, which continuously rained down from the sky, were sufficient enough to disturb the formation of the ground force.

They already lost one-fifth of their strength and their formation had become scattered to avoid the flame balls, which the ground soldiers could only flee from. That was where the 25,000 infantry and heavy infantry of the Lourian Eastern Conquest Army rushed in.

The Qua-Toyne Western Region Knight Order, without being able to exercise their power, was annihilated in less than 30 minutes. There was no longer any person that could move.

The border city of Gim fell into the hands of the Louria Kingdom.

Moizi was tied up with a rope on his wrists and became a prisoner.

Gim was already besieged by the Louria Vanguard Force.

"Even that fierce Moizi had lost his fangs like this. Weak… We hadn't even put the monsters on the field yet."

Moizi stared daggers at Adem.

"Humph, whether to boil me or to grill me, do as you like."

Moizi snorted.

The Lourian Advance Force General Second-in-command Adem was elated and showed an unpleasant smile.

"That reminds me ── aren't your wife and daughter remaining in Gim?"

"W-Wait... what are you going to do to them!?"

"Hey! Capture Mozi's wife and daughter and bring them here. Let them be completely ravished with and then let them be eaten alive by the monsters in front of him."

"Stop it... Stop it! We are prisoners of wars, you scum, son of a───"

Moizi tried to rush towards Adem, but he was quickly restrained.

"Don't worry. After you have watched everything, you will also become a meal for the monsters... Hihihi."

"Curse you, curse youuuuu──────"

The frightening order of Adem was executed on that day. Plunder, rape, murder, all kinds of acts of violence were carried out everywhere inside the city, and the entire Moizi family also followed a miserable path of destiny.

The surviving one hundred people were released and conveyed that devastating event to every city.

However, this action was also received by Japan, and it gave them the justification of "Saving the people of Qua-Toyne from the unilateral genocide".

* * *

It was darkness.

It was pure utter darkness.

She hated this. She hated being in the dark since she was a child. The times she always snuggled close to her parents for warmth and protection.

Oh, how she missed those times.

"Oi."

She heard a voice.

It was the voice of a man with a different accent than she usually heard in Gim. It sounded... Foreign?

"Oi, kid, wake up."

_...Now that's just rude._

She's 16, in Qua-Toyne, it qualifies as an adult. So technically she isn't a kid. And she doesn't look like a kid.

"Uh, Sarge, what are you doing?

Another voice was heard.

_Sarge? Strange name._

"Private, first of all, I'm helping this kid after I shot her with an experimental dart that makes the victim experience temporary 'death'. Second, why are you calling me Sarge?"

_Isn't that supposed to be his name? And wait what? An experimental dart!?_

Then, she remembered. Before she was about to be raped in front of her father and got her clothes ripped off, she saw a small dart, she admittedly didn't feel it at all, right at her left shoulder. And the next thing she knew, she was dead.

Or at least she thought she was.

_Does that mean that these aren't the disembodied voices that would take me away to the afterlife? _

"Well, sir, I have a former American soldier as an acquaintance back in Okinawa. He says that Sarge is a colloquial to Sergeant."

_American? Okinawa?_

These words were completely foreign to her. But she can assume "American" is a person from a country, and this "Okinawa" was some sort of place.

"Well, Private, don't call me that. It makes me feel that I'm older than I am."

"But you are."

"Shut up, I'm already 27, Private! And call me sir, or Sergeant, that would be nice for once."

"For once? *gasp* Does it mean that someone other than me called you Sarge?"

"Private Kim Min Kyu, if you don't want to piss me off, I order you to throw this bucket of cold water right at her face!"

"...Yes, sir."

_Wait, wait, wait, no, no, no! I hate cold water!_

Her plea had gone on deaf ears as a cold substance splashed right at her face.

Almost immediately, she opened her eyes, the upper half of her body rose from the floor and instantly shivered.

With her physiology as a cat demihuman, she was vulnerable to cold water. Like the time she stood on a frozen stream feeling confident that it wouldn't break. And as misfortune came, she fell and felt the cold, frozen water from her winter clothes. As soon as that happened, she immediately went home, replaced her wet clothes and went directly to her family's fireplace.

It was one of the most embarrassing moments in her life. And she vowed that it wouldn't happen to her anymore.

Except it had happened once more.

As she shivered due to the cold water, she saw two men wearing nearly identical caps and uniform; staring at her. And one of them, which she assumed was Private Kim Min Kyu, was holding a wooden bucket, and the other person which she assumed was "Sarge" was simply looking at her.

There was an awkward silence between her and them. She stared at them, and they stared back at her.

It lasted only for a minute before Kim remarked.

"Well Sarge, she's awake now."

"...I can see that, Private."

It took her a moment to register where she was now, and asked a torrent of questions:

"Who are you? What happened? Where am I? What is this place?"

She looked around.

She saw it was cavern-like place with the usual cave walls and a simple fire was placed about two or three meters away from them.

_They must've had moved me in case the water would hit the fire._

It was a simple, and yet childish deduction she had made.

She felt the cold air on her skin as if she was bare without clothes.

She looked at her body, slightly exposed to the two men before covering it up hastily.

_Why am I naked!?_

Countless of probabilities spinning in her mind, wondering why she was without clothes... And other things.

However, her thoughts were shaken off when the person called "Sarge" answered.

"Well, before we introduce ourselves, and tell you what had happened, let me ask your name first. And then, the name of your father."

"My name? As well as my father's?"

"Yes, you and your father's name."

"...Felicia. My name is Felicia. And my father's name is Moizi."

The two shared a shocked look at the mention of her father's name. They must've recognized from the name alone.

"I see... Your father's name is Moizi, right?"

"Yes, and do you know what happened to him? Please, I want to know what happened to my father."

She said nearly in a pleading voice. Hoping her father survived after he had been taken prisoner by the invading Lourian Army.

However, Sarge's answer shattered her hope.

"Sorry kid. Hate to tell you, but, after I shot you and nine others with that experimental dart, the commanding general of that invading army of theirs looked furious after he had assumed that you and the others were hit by a poison dart and died. He ordered the immediate execution of all POWs in the near vicinity and have their corpses be fed to those wyverns of theirs. Talk about a fantasy version of The Rape of Nanking"

After hearing Sarge's story and ignoring the last sentence he had said, Felicia widened her eyes in shock and despair as tears started streaming down on her face. Imagining her father's mutilated corpse being eaten by a wyvern as she sobbed deeply.

_Why... Why did you have to die, father?_

The memories she shared with her parents, it made her heart hurt. Now knowing the tragic fate of her father.

Amid her tears, Private Kim rudely remarked:

"Wow, Sarge. You made her cry."

"...Shut up Private."

It took about 15 minutes for her tears to dry up, and Sarge spoke up.

"Sorry about your loss, kid. My condolences."

He said in a soft and reassuring tone. It felt genuine for Felicia, enough for her to lessen her sobs as she spoke.

"I can't thank you enough. Although it's hard to take in, to think father died without fighting an honorable death makes his death more tragic than dying on the field."

She wiped her remaining tears as she said those words. Thinking, _Me and mother should have evacuated with the others._

However, her thoughts were broken off when she realized something.

"Wait... Why are you calling me a kid?"

"Acha~"

She heard Sarge making a sound while scratching the back of his head while Kim spoke up.

"Before we answer that, could you... Uh... Tell us that you feel something different about yourself?"

"Something... Different about myself...?"

Now that they've mentioned it, the two men seemed a lot taller than she was. And their height was roughly the same as her father's.

She blinked her eyes twice, looking down at her body. Then she realized the truth.

Her voice sounded young, she was short, her hands were small and soft.

"I've been turned to a kid!?"

"Shh, shhh, shh, quiet down there. You're making too much noise! Calm down!"

"How can I calm down when I've been turned to a kid!?"

Unable to suppress the emotional turmoil she was feeling at the prospect of her being a kid. Sarge then placed his hand on Felicia's mouth, shutting it tight as she struggled to scream in muffled noises.

It took a good few moments to calm her down. When she did, Sarge released her from his hold as she struggled to breathe after being strangled by his hand.

"Now you're okay?"

He asked, feeling a bit irritated at her outburst.

"...Yes," she replied, "I'm fine, but I'm still angry for being turned to a kid."

"Nah, you don't look that young." Kim butted in, "Maybe twelve or thirteen years old give or take."

"Private, please don't butt in, please. Even if you're my friend, I won't hesitate to use my authority as your Sergeant to punish you."

"Yes, sir."

"Good," he said, before turning to Felicia, "Sorry about that. Private Kim is a good man, but his tendency to do things unfavorably makes me question his quirkiness."

"That's... Alright." she said awkwardly, "So, who are you two?"

"Ah, that's right, nearly forgot about that." he said, "Pardon me but I'm Itami Youji, a Sergeant. And this man right here is Kim Min Kyu, a Private."

"Sergeant? Private?"

"Sergeant is a non-commissioned officer, while Private is the lowest of the Enlisted ranks."

"So, he's a foot soldier and you're his superior, right?"

"That's right. Anything else?"

"If you're a non-commissioned officer, then does that mean that you're someone that can't be promoted to a higher rank?"

"Of course not! I can be promoted to a higher rank, even that to an officer if I go through an education course that can allow NCOs like me to be a commanding officer like a Captain."

Itami paused a bit, before going to the serious part.

"Okay, enough of that, now that we've introduced ourselves, let me ask you something, you want the long version or the short version?"

"Huh?"

"The short version it is then."

Itami cleared his throat before explaining what had transpired.

After he had shot her and nine others with the experimental dart, he and four others (including Kim) had spread out carrying those who had been shot by him by pairs to a secret passage leading to a spacious cavern under Gim.

This large cavern was used to be a base for the largest bandit group in the Qua-Toyne Principality after he and his entire company eliminated all of them.

"Wait, you two are from Japan, right?" Felicia asked mid-story.

"Yeah, we are. Why?"

"I've heard several rumors about your group. According to the rumors, you were a company of mercenaries that the Prime Minister employed from Japan to hunt down several bandit groups that had been plaguing the entire country for quite some time now. With the efficiency that not even the best knights could imitate, you've eliminated bandit group after bandit group with lightning speed, and in less than a month, there are no bandits ever since."

"That's right."

"And there were rumors that you people are like monsters, killing bandits without casualty, moving across the country in half the time a horse rider could travel, and possessing weapons that can shoot bolts of light."

"That's... Rather accurate. But there are still misconceptions about those rumors."

"There is?"

"Yeah. One, we're not mercenaries, we're soldiers. Two, we've been lucky that we found a map of the Qua-Toyne Principality's geography marking every bandit base from a random bandit corpse. Three, those bandits are stupid. And four, they're easier to kill once you've infiltrated their base and kill them while they're drunk."

"You and your group are soldiers?"

"Yeah. And to make things short, we've been ordered to hunt them down and make the construction projects for your country much safer from those bandits. Is that all?"

She meekly nodded as Itami continued his story.

After they placed them in a relatively safe place in this spacious cavern. With a dozen men from his company had been spying on the Lourian Forces for a good few hours before returning to the cavern, but without causing any suspicions from the invading army.

After twelve hours have passed since the invasion from the Lourian Army began, and it was that exact time she had woken up.

"So that happened. Any questions?"

"...After you've shot me and the others with the... Experimental dart, does that mean that I'm the only with this side effect?"

"Probably, we haven't checked on the others yet, but I suspect the women I've shot had the same effects as yours except for the men since I've shot plenty of them. Most of which were bandits."

"...Where did you get those darts?"

"From Unit 731."

"Aren't they supposed to be a biological chemical warfare unit?"

Kim butted in, asking the question that has been bugging him since the moment his Sergeant mentioned that particular unit.

"Well, they are, but I heard rumors from High Command that since our transfer in this world, they've been shifting from chemicals to experimental drugs manufacture lately."

Itami answered Kim's question, before turning to Felicia who had been staring at them with a blank look since the word "Unit 731" came to mind.

Before she could register what they meant, Itami suddenly asked a question.

"Hey kid, do you know any healing magic? If you don't, then I'll have to teach you how to use a gun, particularly both the Arisaka Type 4 Semi-Automatic Rifle and the Arisaka Type 7 Assault Rifle once I've got permission from my Captain.

She had no idea what he was saying or implying. And what challenges she'll be facing soon.

* * *

**And cut!**

**Hello everyone, gabrielchiong11 here and I'm here with a new chapter.**

**This is a relatively quick update, with the previous chapter posted seven to eight hours hours ago. And there you have.**

**Now, many of you requested in my other story (you guys should already know this by now) and there you have it. An assault rifle. There, I've done it. No excuses. **

**And say hello, or should I say, to the return of my OC. Oh yeah, he's back man and he's a Private... Damn.**

**Anyways, be sure to press the fav or follow button if you like my story and be sure to comment in the review section.**

**That's all, gabrielchiong11, out!**


	6. Upheaval Part 2

**Dislcaimer: I don't own "Summoning" nor any references used in the story**

* * *

**Central calendar Year 1639, Month 4, Day 22. **

**Qua-Toyne Principality Government Council**

Gim fell into the Louria Kingdom's hands. Furthermore, there was also a catastrophic disaster where most of its citizens were slaughtered. The Government Council was wrapped in a gloomy atmosphere of the likes it never had seen before.

"Report the current situation."

The Prime Minister Kanata ordered and so the cold-sweat-bathed Military Minister answered.

"Yes, Your Excellency… Currently, all of the land west of Gim has fallen into the Louria Kingdom's control. Even the advance force was more than 30,000 men strong, and according to information from the Intelligence Bureau, the total force will reach 500,000. Furthermore, we have unidentified information that they have received military support from the Papardia Empire, and in fact, this time they had provided 500 Wyverns. Additionally, there are reports of a fleet of over 4,000 ships departing from the port."

It was unbelievable. Everyone had their breaths taken away as they repeated that information in their heads. The figure of 500,000 men was ten times the total military force that Qua-Toyne had, even after throwing in the reserve troops. Moreover, the 500 wyverns and the sea force of over 4,000 ships.

The Louria Kingdom was seriously attempting to seize this country. And Qua-Toyne had no power at all to defend against them.

The meeting room was tucked into silence at that great despair.

At that time, the Foreign Minister raised his hand.

"Prime Minister, may I have a word?"

"...What? Is there still something else?"

Was there yet another thing else to overrun us even more than this? Kanata, who already given up, prompted the Foreign Minister to speak.

"Just before this Council meeting was started, there was a message from the Japanese embassy..."

"And the contents?"

"Yes, I will read the full text: **'We, the Imperial Government of Japan, under the direct orders of our Emperor, have decided that we cannot overlook the inhuman acts caused by the barbaric Lourian Army that occurred in Gim, a city of Qua-Toyne. We request the Qua-Toyne Government to allow a foreign intervention from the Empire of Japan, allowing the Imperial Army and Navy to be able to move freely to your lands and territorial waters. Furthermore, if the Qua-Toyne Government accept this request, then the Imperial government is prepared to dispatch 1 million soldiers, including armored vehicles, artillery, and mechanized units to Qua-Toyne to eliminate the barbaric Lourian Kingdom along with all of her armed forces.'**"

"Imperial Government? Emperor? Does that mean that they're an Empire?"

"Ah, yes. But, there's another text on the next page: **'We formally apologize for deceiving you. It is our sincere goodwill that we have not shown you our status as an Empire. We believe that if we told you that we are an Empire, it would have given negative responses as seen from our first encounter in the Zuikaku from the weary sailors. As such, we have not shown you the full extent of our national and military might as we know nothing of this world and the many dangers it held. With a population of 500 million, with an active force of 6 million soldiers, and 30 million men in reserves. We believe it is time to show ourselves to this world that we, The Empire of Japan, one of the Seven Great Powers of our previous world, will raise the sun over their barbaric nation and prove ourselves as a Superpower with the Louria Kingdom itself as our stepping stone. Never shall we be hidden from this world once more, for a new era shall envelop this world. And we will make it a reality.'**"

The Foreign Minister and the rest of the Government Council paled in fear of what they thought was a peaceful nation is a powerful Empire with a seemingly invincible army and a seemingly bottomless pool of manpower.

Prime Minister Kanata honestly thought that they were lucky enough to be diplomatically friendly with this Empire. Given the reports of the efficiency of the company of soldiers from Japan towards the bandits, he can roughly guess what will happen to them if the Empire of Japan were to invade both Qua-Toyne and the Quila Kingdom together.

"Aside from this... Inspiring message, do they mean to send reinforcements? Like, a million of those soldiers?"

"...Yes, they do. If we grant them freedom of movement in our land, air, and water territories, I believe that we can benefit from this as they can push back the invading Lourian Army back to her capital, annihilating them, possibly annexing core Lourian territories, create multiple vassal states from the former nations Louria conquered, and the control of half of the Rodenius Continent. As a result, we will be saved, armed with the knowledge of the extent of Japan's military, and remain independent."

Despite this new information shown to them. Peaceful dawn was rising in the abyss of despair.

The light was lit in the eyes of every Council member, as they regained their spirits. Along with simple question from the Prime Minister.

"Was that all?"

"...Yes."

"Good! Immediately send a message to the Empire of Japan that we accept their request for a foreign intervention! Please convey that we will also prepare the food for the reinforcements. Furthermore, until the elimination, and possibly the annihilation of Louria, we will grant them full control of our suppliers. Then, the Military Minister! Please inform the entire Knight Order and the Dragon Squadrons to fully cooperate with Japan!

"Yes, Your Excellency! By your command!"

* * *

**Japan**

"**My dear loyal subjects, to those who are viewing this on television, listening to the radio, and both. This is your Emperor speaking, and I convey you all a message.**

**To all of you who are aware of our transfer to this world, listen! I shall reveal the truth of the cause of our transfer in this world.**

**Back on June 3rd, Showa 15. The day where the combined might of the Army and Navy commenced the attack on Midway and we have declared victory over the United States.**

**However, I will tell you this, about the disheartening truth about our declaration of victory. For it was false.**

**We were defeated, utterly humiliated in front of the Allies and have lost all 4 of our main Fleet Carriers that have participated in that battle. That same battle that we have significantly lost most, if not, all of our offensive capabilities in the battle over control of the Pacific. It was utterly a military disaster over that single. decisive engagement over a small island in the Pacific.**

**For more than two thousand and six hundred years since the founding of this great nation that we have known no defeat, that is until we have felt that single defeat that would've spiraled down the destruction of Japan should the war between us and the Allies raged on have we been in our world.**

**It was that defeat was the main, and perhaps, the only reason we were transported to this world.**

**We were transported in this world for the sole reason for us to redeem ourselves from that humiliating defeat.**

**For more than five and a half years have passed since we were transported in this world, we have built ourselves from the ashes of defeat and we have risen the strength of our Army and Navy, far surpassing our previous strength from our world. And our Economic status had grown **_**exponentially **_**over these five years.**

**Furthermore, we have gained a contact from a friendly nation exactly a thousand kilometers south of the Home Islands. They hail from the Rodenius Continent, half the size of Australia, and are named the Qua-Toyne Principality.**

**We have established diplomatic friendship and have given them economic aid for their country, alongside with another friendly nation, the Quila Kingdom.**

**After a month of contact, we have terrible news that both the Qua-Toyne Principality and the Quila Kingdom have been declared war by an extremely hostile nation that has controlled half of their continent, the Louria Kingdom. An expansionist nation seeking to unite all of the Rodenius Continent under their regime.**

**Although we are neutral in this conflict, as we have nothing to justify a small gain in this unnecessary conflict, and we have planned to stay out of this conflict. However, the Qua-Toyne Principality has pleaded and sought our intervention for their war that will decide the fate of their continent.**

**After initially refusing their offer, we have discovered the atrocities committed by the barbaric Lourian Army at the border town Gim, a Qua-Toynese territory.**

**We have decided, after much debate with the Diet, we declare war against the Louria Kingdom on the side of the Qua-Toyne Principality and the Quila Kingdom.**

**It is time for us to show this world what this great Empire, a once feudal nation that had quickly industrialized to combat the Western Powers that have been controlling Asia for far too long.**

**We have beaten enemies who were supposed to be our superiors and have failed.**

**The Mongols that have tried to invade our soil **_**twice **_**and **_**twice **_**were they sunk by the Divine Winds.**

**The Qing Dynasty, which was numerically superior to us, has been defeated in the First Sino-Japanese War.**

**The Russian Empire, a major Western Power and the largest nation at the time, and they were soundly defeated during the Russo-Japanese War of the beginning of the century **

**I declare that both the Army and Navy would do their utmost capability in ensuring the annihilation of Louria with all of her Armed Forces.**

**I, as your Emperor, on the 20****th**** year of my reign, have officially declared war on the Kingdom of Louria!"**

_**-An excerpt from "The Rise of The Empire of Japan and the establishment of the Fourth Civilized Land" on Emperor Showa's famous declaration of war on Louria.**_

* * *

**Central calendar Year 1639, Month 4, Day 25. **

**Maihark Port**

Finally, the information that a fleet of over 4,000 ships departing from the Louria Kingdom was conveyed and the Qua-Toyne Principality Navy's 2nd Fleet, which was based in the Maihark Port, gathered its ships.

Each ship folded their sails and prepared for the upcoming battle. The sailors inspected the ladders for raiding the enemy ships and loaded the fire arrows and the ignition oil into the ships one after another.

The wooden shields to ward arrows were placed at regular intervals on the deck, and large ballistae were deployed beside the ship.

The number of ships numbered at 50.

"What magnificent scenery."

Admiral Pancare was looking at the sea where a line of military ships lined up.

"But the enemy is a large fleet of more than 4,000 ships... How many of these will survive...?"

He revealed his honest opinion. In front of an overwhelming number, a sense of insignificance filled his heart.

"Admiral, we received a message from the Navy Headquarters."

The young officer, Bruay ran toward him and reported.

"So it comes. Read it."

"Yes, Sir! **'In the evening today, a single battleship from Japan will arrive on Maihark offshore as reinforcements. Since they will attack the Lourian Fleet before our force. During the morning of the departure, we will be sent a task force to support the battleship. And we instruct one officer to board the on the battleship as an observer officer.' **...That's all."

"...What? It's only a single ship!? Is there not an error for 10 or 100 ships?"

"There is no error."

"Do they want to do this? ...Furthermore, as an observer officer? If they only sent one ship, isn't it like saying that we are sending the observer officer to his death! How can we do something like sending an officer to what is his death sentence!"

Even though they had established diplomatic relations with Japan, except for some Foreign Affairs Officials, at this time, only a few people knew the real strength of Japan. Pancare had never seen a Japanese battleship, so this was a natural reaction.

Silence spread between the two.

"...I will go."

Bruay solemnly spoke up.

"However..."

"My swordsmanship is the highest in the Navy. So if it becomes a melee fight, my survival rate is the highest. Furthermore, Metal Dragon flew from Japan. So perhaps there is a chance of victory."

"The Metal Dragon that came from across the ocean and flew without flapping its wings. I have not seen it, perhaps it can be considered to have considerable power...? I am sorry but ...I will leave this matter to you."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

**Central calendar Year 1639, Month 4, Day 25. Evening. **

Port Maihark was in a great clamor like a madhouse.

Everyone raised their voices in wonder and admiration. The citizens living nearby, the soldiers, and the sailors altogether were gazing at the direction of the sea.

"What a huge thing!"

"Unbelievable, is that a ship?"

"Is that a mountain floating on the sea?"

There were many shouts and yells.

Bruay was also doubting his own eyes. On the offshore, there was an unbelievably large ship anchored offshore.

Just by measuring with the eye, the ship had an implausible estimated length of no less than 260m, which gave off a bizarre presence. There were talks about how when the warship Pima made contact with Japan, it boarded a 260-meter-long ship, but he thought that they were just lying to exaggerate their accomplishments. However, the reality was: 'that ship existed'. Despite being anchored far away on the offshore, it was still absurdly large in appearance and had no sails.

Eventually, something flew away from that large ship.

He had eyesight good enough that he could see that people were riding in it, so he understood that it was some kind of vehicle. On the top of the vehicle, there was something like an elongated board spinning around at high speed.

Although he previously had received a message about how he would be picked up by the other party, when Bruay saw this other way to fly in the sky that wasn't a Wyvern, he was at loss for words. As it approached, there was an unfamiliar ringing sound and a loud unnatural flapping sound that put fear into the surrounding people. Eventually, a violent wind began to blow as if it could blow away anything nearby.

When the vehicles had landed in the plaza, the wind and the sounds gradually abated. A door on the vehicle's side opened, a man appeared from it and started to move with a steady gait towards the gathered crowd.

Bruay stepped forward and the man standing in front of him saluted.

"Good day, I am Tsukasaki of the Imperial Japanese Navy's Qua-Toyne Principality Deployment Force. For this occasion, we have received an instruction to pick up an observation officer from the Qua-Toyne Principality."

Bruay replied in a hurry, while also being a bit impressed by Tsukasaki's prompt behavior. Wait, Imperial Japanese Navy?

"Nice to meet you, I am Bruay, the operations staff of the Qua-Toyne Principality Navy's 2nd Fleet. I am grateful for the current reinforcements from... The Empire of Japan."

"Umm, I believe that you had been informed in advance, but have you finished your preparations for boarding?"

"Yes. I will be in your good hands."

Bruay held his the luggage and timidly boarded the vehicle ──something that was called an autogyro, "Ka-3". There were no decorations inside the aircraft, but the seat was fluffy and comfortable to sit on.

Once again, the helicopter's engine speed accelerated and there was a strange sensation of floating. Although it was somewhat slower than a wyvern, there were no jerky vertical movements caused by flapping, and the smooth ascend of the helicopter astonished Bruay. This vehicle could fly without almost no shaking and much more comfortable than a wyvern, moreover, it could transport large numbers of people or goods.

"This is... Amazing. Just how this vehicle works, is beyond my understanding..."

While in the middle of the flight to the mother ship, he kept admiring the usefulness of the helicopter.

When the helicopter approached the carrier anchored offshore, he was overwhelmed by the size of the mother ship that was incomparable when seen from the faraway shore.

_What's with this ship size1 ...Ah, I understand, if the ship is this big, then a large amount of personnel could board it, and so when it becomes a melee fight, they could capture the enemy ship one by one through overwhelming numbers. As the number of captured ships increased, the fighting power will also be quickly increased, so this one ship alone would certainly be able to deal with dozens of ships._

Using his knowledge and logic, he was trying to make sense of the battleship.

**Battleship "Yamato"**

**Total length - 256 m**

**Standard displacement - 70,000 tons**

**Construction cost - 250,001,000 yen (1937)**

It was one of the five largest battleships of the Imperial Japanese Navy that could handle the arrival and departure of two helicopters at the same time.

Bruay alighted on the ship deck, if the entire deck was flat, it was wide enough for a cavalry battle.

_The floor is hard... This is... made from iron? How could it float in the sea? What kind of magic is this? A ship should be constructed from wood..._

With the incomprehensible fact of an iron ship floating in the sea as the beginning, Bruay's confusion kept increasing.

As he was told by Tsukasaski, he entered the ship's interior.

_...The inside... Is bright. Did they burn something? No, light magic? Is this a Magic Ship?_

After being guided into the ship interior that was so wide that it felt like an illusion, Bruay arrived at the bridge and met with the captain.

This time, Bruay saluted without any delay.

"I am Bruay, the navy operations staff representative of the Qua-Toyne Principality. We are grateful for the reinforcements."

"Nice to meet you, I am this ship's captain, Yamamoto. This might be sudden, but we have already located the position of the armed insurgent ships. It's about 500 kilometers west of this location. Their speed is very slow, about 5 knots, but they are heading towards our direction. So we planned to leave tomorrow morning and issue a warning to the armed insurgents to turn back. If they don't abide, then after we fire a warning shot, we will eliminate them. So please relax inside the ship until tomorrow."

"Eliminate them... Eliminate, entirely?"

How absurd. There were only 50 Qua-Toynese ships and 1 Japanese ship. Only 51 vessels couldn't possibly confront 4,400 vessels.

"Ah, no. Of course, if the enemy turns back, or begins to surrender or escape, then we will refrain from attacking."

"That's not what I meant... Certainly, our country's fleet has prepared 50 ships. Will we perform this operation with only 51 ships? This might be rude to ask, but have you been informed of the enemies' number?"

Bruay was concerned that Japan hadn't been informed of the enemy's size.

"We have been informed of the number of these barbaric ships. We have already informed the staff that there will be no need for escorts from the Qua-Toyne Navy, so we will ensure Bruay-dono's safety. Please be at ease while performing your duties."

Bruay was surprised again. The Japanese intended to challenge a huge fleet of 4,400 ships by themselves without cooperating with the Qua-Toyne Navy.

* * *

**Bruay's diary of that day**

I boarded the Japanese ship safely as the Qua-Toyne Principality's citizen.

The flight until the ship was extremely comfortable, the interior of the metal ship with a size beyond the norm also had a fixed temperature. additionally, it is bright even at night. Although I should be in the middle of the sea, the swaying of the waves is inexistent. Everything is out of common sense and so, I am very astonished.

In my meeting with the captain, when he told me that they will challenge Lourian's 4,400 warships with just 1 ship, I at first thought that they were suicidal. But after I observed this ship's interior, its size, and then it's metal construction, then I understood that fire arrows or ballista wouldn't be able to damage it for sure.

On the other hand, the ship's deck is so high, so the arrows fired from that higher altitude will surely hit the enemy ships. There are fixed-installed weapons, but unlike a ballista, metal tubes were ranging from 40mm to as large 46cm. But it is highly unlikely that these weapons are portable and will be deployed when they enter battle preparations. Although for a moment, I was in despair that there was only 1 ship, there is a possibility that the enemy's attacks won't be effective against this ship. Japan seems to possess absolute confidence in the battle.

To be this nervous as an observer officer, this is the first time I've felt this way ever since I had been born.

* * *

**Battleship "Yamato"**** – Captain's Room. **

Captain Yamamoto was conversing with his XO.

"Although this is the first overseas deployment of troops after our transfer to another world, it might be a conflict as expected."

"It couldn't be helped. We can't let the Qua-Toynese people be killed, so the government made this decision. Furthermore, when I heard about the massacre in Gim city, I don't want to be chummy with the Louria Kingdom."

"The opponents don't know our power. If it is only a warning shot... then they won't turn back."

"I think so too."

Both Yamamoto and the XO didn't want to spill needless blood. There should also be some of the Louria Kingdom's soldiers who didn't want to kill people, too, just like their sentiments.

"But don't you find it strange?"

"About what...?"

"The equipment of the Louria Kingdom and Qua-Toyne are medieval-era. Well, they have dragons and wyverns and communication devices called manacoms, so they are more advanced than Earth's medieval era."

The Captains remembered the documents that the diplomats and the recon units brought back from the Louria Kingdom. When they compared the appearances depicted in the clear photographs and the remaining drawings of their documents from Earth, they couldn't get rid of a sense of discomfort no matter what.

"The ships of the Lourian Army are wooden ships like in the Kamakura period, it's not a ship-of-the-line. additionally, the information said that the total forces of this fleet are 140,000 men with the 4,400 ships, which is exactly like that decisive battle that Japan had once experienced."

The XO made a surprised expression.

"It's the Second Mongol Invasion, the Kouan Campaign, right?"

The Kouan Campaign. On 16 June 1281 AD, to conquer Japan, a large fleet was sent to Japan by the order of Kublai Khan of the Mongol empire.

The Kamakura Shogunate at that time, under the Houjou Tokimune, ordered Houjou Sanemasa as the Grand Commander to Conquer the Foreigners. He then leads the defense against the Mongols.

The Mongol Empire army gathered 140,000 soldiers in total and the number of warships used in their operations crossed 4,400, which made it the largest naval invasion fleet in history before World War 2. The Mongol fleet then attacked the northern part of Kyushu, which became the main battlefield.

After the Mongol army landed at Iki and Tsushima, they annihilated the garrison in a blink of an eye, and then landed on Shikanoshima and occupied it. Numerous land and naval battles took place around both islands, which served as a berthing point for the Mongol warships. Many people met their ends at these places.

Japan, with the lessons learned from the previous invasion (the Bun'ei Campaign), had been anticipating for the second invasion, so they erected defensive walls, where they could rain arrows down when the enemy landed. They succeed in keeping the majority of enemy troops in the ocean for about two months.

Finally, a typhoon occurred, which caused decisive amounts of damage to the Mongol army.

It was said that 84,000 men from the 141,290 numbered invasion force didn't return home alive.

"If we considered that the number of IJN personnel right now is about 1.7 million and that the population of Japan in the Kamakura era was only about 5 million, then an invasion force of 140 thousand men is a frightening one. But our ancestors endured an invasion of that size. Even though the quality of equipment, tactics, and the number of soldiers of the opponents was greater than themselves, with the power of nature on their side, they won. Honestly, I feel, uneasy about the huge size of the opponent's army, but when I closely think about it, it's not worth considering compared to our own ancestors' hardships."

The conversation between Yamamoto and the XO continued until close to lights-out time.

* * *

**The next day – Early morning. **

The battleship departed as scheduled.

The fleet gradually increased its speed and drew white wake trails on the ocean.

"What speed!"

Bruay continued to be astonished like he was yesterday.

"This speed has far surpassed that of our army's fastest sailing ship! However... the distance to the other ships is too far. Won't they need to be closer to create a formation?"

The ship headed west at a speed of 20 knots. About 10 hours after departure, on the other side of the flat horizontal horizon line, the Lourian Navy could be sighted.

The naval battle, which stirred the otherworld's history, the so-called "Massacre of the Rodenius Sea" in the future, was about to begin.

* * *

**Lourian Kingdom Eastern Subjugation Navy – Vice-Admiral Sharkun's POV **

"What a sight, so beautiful."

The beautiful sail ships traveled through the great ocean with the wind full in their sails. Their number was 4,400. A large number of sailors and landing troops were on board as they headed to Port Maihark.

As far as the eyes could see, there were only ships.

The ocean couldn't be seen. This expression wasn't just mere words.

After a preparatory phase of over six years, with the military assistance from the Papardia Empire, this large fleet was finally completed. There was no means to defend against this large fleet on the Rodenius Continent.

Perchance, they could even conquer the Papardia Empire. Or so he thought.

_No. After all, Papardia Empire seems to have a weapon that can destroy an entire ship, called a "gunship"..._

With his reason, he calmed down the flames of ambition which showed up for a moment. It was still dangerous to challenge the Great Country of the Third Civilized Land. He looked at the eastern sea, which he ought to conquer from now on.

_...Hmm? Something is flying towards our direction._

An inorganic object shaped like an insect, came flying with a rattling noise towards the Lourian Navy. At that bizarrely shaped flying form of the object that he never seen before, slight fear sprouted up inside Sharkun's heart

_Is that a wyvern? ...No, it's not. What is that thing!?_

The weird object, that had a red circle painted on its white body, hovered around in the sky where no arrow could reach and then it spoke up to the fleet with a loud voice that couldn't be considered could be made by a human.

_**This is the Imperial Japanese Navy from the Empire of Japan. Warning to the Louria Kingdom. The location ahead is the Qua-Toynese territorial waters. Retreat now, or face total elimination. I repeat-**_

There seemed to be people inside that flying object. Sharkun had heard a story about how the Prime Minister had turned the diplomats of a country called Japan away and refused to deal with them, but never had heard something called. However, just by looking at that flying object, he was doubtful if Japan is a barbarian country like the politicians had said.

Some people drew their bows towards "the object", but the arrows couldn't reach at all and pitifully fell to the sea. That strange object repeated the same message and after some time had passed, turned around in the sky and left towards the eastern sky.

After a while, he could see one large island on the sea ahead.

_Is there an island in this place...? Can't be, the island is moving...! No way, it's a ship?_

The ship, which he mistook for a large island, cut the path of the fleet's front row's sail ship at a tremendous speed and began to travel parallel with the ship. Their distance was about 300 m.

"What is that thing...? Such a ridiculously huge ship.

Vice-Admiral Sharkun was a bit uneasy, but there was only one opponent. He had 4,400 ships at his side, so it was impossible to lose.

However, the sailors had the same uneasiness towards the strange ship as Sharkun.

_**Comply with our terms and you will be spared! Otherwise, we will open fire on your ships! Comply with our terms and you will be spared! Otherwise, we will open fire on your ships!**_

Just like the previous flying object, with a loud sound, the ship issued a warning.

Sharkun thought about what they meant by an open fire and judged that perhaps it was a means of attack before he ordered the starboard fleet to attack. The sail ships began to turn starboard and closed the distance with the battleship.

* * *

"How big..."

Since the flying object that appeared mentioned something called "The Empire of Japan", it is likely that this ship might belong to that country, who hid their national status, as well. The captain of the warship who was ordered to inflict the first attack on the foreign ship had slight anxiety in the depths of his heart.

At any rate, this was a huge fleet of over 4 thousand ships. To be given the honor as the foremost spear, there was no way he going to miss it.

"Prepare the fire arrow! Don't use the ballista yet! When the distance to the enemy ship is 200 meters, release them!"

Under the instructions of the warship captain, the crews dipped the arrow tips into the oil pot placed at the deck and ignited them with the torch. While the archers felt the heat from the flames, they drew their bows towards the enemy.

They closed the distance to the enemy ship until it reached 200 meters.

"Release!"

The fire arrows were launched at the same time from the warship and drew a parabolic arc in the air as they flew towards the enemy ship. The fire arrows that were released continuously in large quantities, pierced the outer hull of the enemy ship and burned the ship ─ ─ or was what should have happened.

The majority of the fire arrows, that were released from the warship, struck the Battleship"Yamato", giving off an intermittent sound of "Clang-clang-clang" and chipped the paint of the outer hull.

The attack didn't affect Yamato's operation capabilities at all, but it rapidly distanced itself from the fire arrow's effective range.

It instantly separated itself from the fleet before turned around and stopped at a distance of about 3 km.

"Hahahahahahaaaaaa! They ran away!"

On the deck, the sailors mocked the destroyer and let loose their jeers. Of course, their jeers wouldn't reach the enemy.

However, the captain couldn't hide his surprise at the fact that the enemy was unscathed and at how fast the enemy ship's speed was.

"The fire arrow didn't stick at all. The hull seems to be made of metal..."

How will he defeat the enemy, the ship's captain racked his brain.

Xxx

Sharkun, who was closely watching the first attack, felt an uneasiness pass by his mind.

"So they ran away. Well, no matter how big their ship is, they couldn't do anything with a single ship. However... The attack just now was not effective? Also, it's fast even though it's big. To display such speed even without any means to receive the wind, just what..."

* * *

"And just like that, they attacked despite being warned. Truly barbarians floating on small boats. Such fools that brazenly refused our terms."

The Imperial Japanese Navy had received an armed attack from the barbaric Lourians, so they decided to counterattack.

"We received an attack. Hence, we will attack the hostile and barbaric navy, the target will be the 13 surface ships at portside..."

The three triple turret Type 6 46cm Main Guns, four triple turret Type 5 15.5cm Secondary Guns, and six double turret Type 3 12.7cm Dual-Purpose Guns installed on the deck of "Yamato" rotated and pointed their muzzle at 13 separate enemy ships.

Their aim was settled.

"Subete no jou –– uchikata hajime!" (All guns –– open fire!)

The IJN Battleship "Yamato" began to fire the Louria Kingdom Navy.

* * *

The good-sighted Sharkun noticed a slight change in the enemy ship 3 km ahead.

The iron pole attached to the front of the large ship looked like it was turning towards the Louria Kingdom Navy.

"What's with those poles?"

The next moment, smoke came out from those poles.

Smoke? So it started to burn by itself?

Immediately after Sharkun wondered about that, the sailing ship that was sailing in the foremost position exploded. Parts of the exploded wood, ship parts and what looked like human remains scattered and rained down onto the deck of the surrounding allied ships as huge splashes of water erupted from the sea. Then, after a delay of several seconds, they could hear a sound like something was exploding from the direction of the enemy ship.

"!? Wh-what is happening!? Impossible? An attack by the enemy!? Ho- ...Just how did they attack from that distance?"

At this power that they never experienced before, every single crew member on the fleet viewed this scene with eyes wide open from shock.

"This is bad... But, it is fortunate that the Wyverns could reach this place. Communication officer! Request the headquarters for air support! Say that _**'We are engaging the enemy's flagship!'**_"

Although some of the thirteen warships who were blown apart still had its keel intact, before long water rushed in through the holes and it quickly slanted and sunk together with its still surviving crew.

* * *

One of the thirteen ships that directly received the shells from that close-range shot was the ship that had attacked "Yamato" with fire arrows before and now that ship was sunk with just one attack.

"I sincerely hoped that they will be surprised by this and back off..."

Vice-Captain Unabara of "Yamato" also wanted to avoid unnecessary bloodshed just like Yamamoto. Therefore, he thought that by displaying a part of their fighting power, the enemy could understand that they couldn't win and withdraw.

He might be called a peace idiot, but he sincerely wished that the enemy will withdraw with just this one shot.

Seeing that the enemy's formation was really disarrayed and the already slow enemy ship's speed was slowed down even further, he slightly expected that his wish will come true.

* * *

"_Fuh_... A magic weapon of such power, but it seems that it's not able to fire repeatedly..."

When "Yamato" didn't shoot for the second time, Sharkun made such a judgment.

"Lower the fleet's speed. Together with wyvern's aviation support, we will push an attack straightaway."

Sharkun's fighting spirit was rekindled.

* * *

**The Louria Kingdom. Capital Guard Knight Order. Command Headquarters.**

"A manacom message from Louria Kingdom's Eastern Subjugation Navy, _**'We are currently engaged with a ship that is believed to be the enemy's main fleet. The enemy ship is big and equipped with several powerful magic weapons. These weapons already sunk thirteen warships of our fleet. We request air support for a counterattack.' **_...End of message."

"Well-well, so it's the enemy's flagship... Very well, dispatch the entire 250 wyverns."

Patagene's mouth tip crooked as he gave the order the manacom operator.

"Ho-... However, Sir, we had already assigned 150 wyverns to the vanguard army and since we need 100 wyverns to defend the capital, there will be no more wyverns left for the main army..."

"Are you not listening? Every wyvern. If it is the enemy's flagship, this will be a decisive battle, so we must seriously throw our weight on them. ──What? Do you think the enemy has any capabilities to reach the Capital?"

"I see, I understand. _**"Informing all Wyvern Squadrons. We received a communication from the Eastern Subjugation Navy at sea west from Maihark. They are engaging the enemy's main fleet. Every Knight on standby has been ordered to depart and support the navy! I repeat **__**'**_"

The Dragon Knights who were waiting for their turns to shine shouted their cheers.

The 250 wyverns, which had their emergency scramble order, flew to the sky one after another.

* * *

**Rodenius Continent - Northern Sea**

The Battleship's Combat Information Center (CIC) had already detected "them".

"This is... Not good, if we do half-baked attacks, it might put our lives at risk."

The flying objects that appeared on the radar were numbered 250 and they could keenly feel that the enemy was not giving up at all.

They must make a swift judgment and so they decided to intercept the flying objects with full power.

"Intercept them as soon as we are ready. All hands, prepare for air combat! Don't let it become another Midway! Load all of the Main and Secondary Guns with the Modified Type 3 Shell! Including all of our AA Batteries!"

An order, that would be unthinkable back on Earth, was given to the Yamato's entire crew.

* * *

Suddenly, smoke rose one after another from the huge ship 3 km ahead. Something with tails of light passed through the skies above the Lourian Fleet. There were similar things that flew from another ship that could barely be seen on the further east direction from that huge ship, which also flew aimed in the same direction.

"What kind of trick is this!"

Sharkun was surprised but only for a brief moment, those numerous 'something' accompanied by light trails, flew from the eastern horizon with frightening speed accompanied by a thunderous roar.

He had a bad feeling about this, but he guessed that this will be gone when the wyverns arrived.

"Soon the Wyvern Dragoons from the headquarters will reach this area. All ships, attack!"

Oars protruded from the ships. Together with the sound of the drum, the oars were rowed vigorously, and the fleet accelerated.

The 4387 warship vessels of the Louria Kingdom Eastern Subjugation Navy began to attack the monster-like huge ship.

* * *

The Louria Kingdom's Dragoon Corps had departed to give naval support. This operation with 250 units, the largest one in the Kingdom's history, overwhelmed those who were on the ground and saw their gallant figures.

Aglameus, the Captain of the Dragoons, had already convinced himself of their victory.

The report from the manacom stated that it is the enemy's main force, but the Qua-Toyne Principality naval strength would be around 50 vessels at best, even if they are more powerful than this, it would be just about 100 ships at the very most.

The Navy alone was probably enough to destroy it, but perhaps Vice-Admiral Sharkun intended to keep the damage of the Kingdom's Fleet at the minimum and also showcased the tremendous number and power of the Louria Kingdom's Army and the Dragoon Corps.

This was the first time so many Wyverns were mobilized for a single combat operation, and with squadrons this big, they could able to defeat even the legendary Magic Emperor Army. There was no way that they would be stopped by something on the Qua-Toine Principality level.

Not only Aglameus, but every Dragoon also thought so.

"Hmm? What's that?"

Those with good eyesight noticed it.

"── !"

The black dots that suddenly appeared immediately shortened their distance with the Dragoons.

_What are those?_

In a flash, 43 densely-packed riders received direct hits from the 21 fuze shells, nine were shot by Type 6 and the rest were from the Type 5 guns. Unbelievably large flowers of fire blossomed in the air. The forward squadrons had just been instantly annihilated. The rear squadrons milled about in confusion.

"EVERYONE, SPREAD OUT!"

The moment he shouted, the Wyvern Squadrons in the middle of the flight formation were swallowed by a thunderous roar and exploding flame.

The pieces and ruined remnants of his 43 comrades fell into the sea as chunks of various sizes. Without both the still living and the already dead understood what had happened, after ten-odd seconds, another 33 Dragoons were attacked by the second wave of light arrows that exploded into rains of light. Several seconds after every Dragoons realized the situation they were into, yet another 23 Dragoons fell one after another.

Leaving a trail of light like a shooting star, those things were moving like possessing a will and obliterated the glorious Louria Kingdom's Dragoon Corps one by one. A certain Dragoon was blown without even being able to avoid, while another Dragoon who had an excellent kinetic vision took action to evade the light arrow, but he couldn't elude the exploding rain of light and perished in the explosion. Because of the extremely powerful explosion caused a flame to engulf the surrounding airspace, even if they had avoided direct hits, there were Dragoons who lost their life, engulfed by the explosion on their comrade.

"The hell!? What the hell is going on!"

Aglameus yelled.

It was something that no one could answer. Without knowing what is going on, his comrades who shared joys and sorrows, his arms brothers, and the Wyvern, which should be the strongest weapon in the world, were all but slaughtered with mechanical precision.

This sort of event never existed even as a single ink spot on the entire history chronicles.

"_**No way! This can't be happening!"**_

"_**I can't shake 'em! I can't shake 'em! Why? Why? I'm surrounded by the rain of lights! UWAAAAAAaaaaa-"**_

The manacom devices were filled with screams.

* * *

By the time the brief storm had passed away, the Wyverns had been reduced from 250 to only 75 units.

The squadrons were disordered and shaken, but finally, they could see the Louria Kingdom Navy Fleet and they reorganized their formation. When the 75 Wyverns reached the skies above the Louria Kingdom Navy, they changed into a really slow flight speed.

In front of the fleet, there was a huge gray ship.

_So that's the one...?_

The squadrons that had fallen into confusion before regained their composure when they saw "enemy". After they reorganized their combat readiness, they made the ship as their objective and started to accelerate again. Just then, the ship shot out light arrows in succession.

"Damn you────"

Aglameus' angry voice, which was filled with hatred echoed in the sky above the Lower Fleet.

The light arrows shot by the ship pierced through to the remaining wyverns without missing a single shot.

The Lourian sailors who seen this sight from their ship deck finally lost their fighting spirit.

Their allies in the sky... were falling like raindrops.

"Damn you...! Damn you all to hell!"

Even when their numbers were depleted one after another, Aglameus and his comrades kept approaching "Yamato".

When they reached the 7 kilometers point to "Yamato", their numbers had been diminished into just 25 wyverns.

Suddenly, the iron rod attached to the ship was firing something. One unit was pierced through by that shot and fell. The loading was much faster than they thought, furthermore, light arrows rained down from the unseen faraway place.

When their distance approached the 3 kilometers point, which was near the Lourian fleet, the storm of attack ceased.

At this time, including Aglameus, only two units remained.

"So they run out of Magic? ...I will avenge my comrade's grudge!"

Aglameus' entire body was trembling with rage. The huge formation of 250 wyverns disappeared in a blink of the eyes, only 2 units remained. It will be dissatisfying if he could not exact an act of revenge for this. It was also unforgivable of how his comrades were turned into such a miserable state. Indeed, if he returned to a country like this, there will be no doubt that he would be branded as incompetent.

"Prepare to attack!"

The wyverns rode by Aglameus and his remaining comrade spread out their wing and extended their neck. They were preparing to shot a concentrated flame shot. Their jaw opened widely as the flame ball began to mold inside their mouth.

* * *

On the CIC of the Yamato-class warship "Yamato", how the approaching large group of enemies was shot down by the ship's Main and Secondary Guns shot from the ship and the current state of affairs were displayed on the radar.

The enemy's speed was slow, but their number was tremendous, that the radar operators were tense and concentrated on their duty.

That number was rapidly reduced, even by intercepting them with the Type 3 gun's attack, and they managed to reduce them to just 2 units, but those 2 units had approached until the 2-kilometer range.

A few seconds later, the Type 5 Twin-mounted 20mm Machine Cannon operated. The self-operating Machine Cannons, controlled by the Imperial Navy's latest Fire-Control Systems, had already been configured into the anti-wyvern duty configuration and accurately aligned towards the direction of the enemy. But the Type 5 40mm Autocannons were manually controlled by the crew

─── Bmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ───!

A bullet storm released by both the Type 5 20mm machine cannons and the Type 5 40mm Autocannons with 600 and 120 rounds per minute firing rate respectively sounded like a beast's groan as the firing sound was too rapid.

The hundreds flying 20 and 40mm tungsten rare-metal bullets easily pierced the wyvern's strong scale and shred their robust body like a paper. The 2 units were instantly turned into minced meat and fell into the sea as black rain.

"Argh──"

The last one... also followed them afterward.

* * *

Silence reigned above the great ocean.

"..."

Everyone couldn't believe what had happened in front of their eyes and no one let out any word.

A wyvern was something next to impossible to be defeated by ships, even for a single unit. However, just by looking at their size, there were more than 200 units ── yes, more than 200 units of the elite Wyverns fell like a rain of blood.

It was not a dream. It would be better if all of this was just a dream.

"Are we... Fighting against the legendary Mage Emperor Army...?"

In front of the overwhelming strength of the enemy, Sharkun muttered in an unhinged mental state. His hands were shaking and his feet also began to shake.

He didn't know how to say this.

However, the tragic play didn't turn a blind eye to them.

On the far side eastern horizon, vessels similar to the huge monstrous ship in front of them appeared. There were four.

Perched on their entirely gray hull was the magic weapons that had mowed down the warship.

Accompanying them were 19 vessels, 13 smaller ships carried the same poles that were seen on the port side of the monstrously large ships, and 6 were larger in comparison to those smaller ships and possessed the larger poles compared to the previous smaller ships.

Their weapons that previously eliminated warships and wyverns in the blink of the eye, turned towards Lourian Fleet and unleashed a storm of destruction.

In Rodenius history, what decides the outcome of a naval battle is a clash of sailors, which is to say, melee combat.

Although it is possible to damage the hull with ballista or ignite them with a fire arrow – though, it rarely burns – to damage the ship to a certain extent, in practice, the ship is indestructible.

Since the melee combat decided the battle, in the end, the number of sailors eventually is the deciding factor.

For the invasion this time, they had gathered 4,400 warships. It would be a different story if the opponent is the Major Powers of the Three Great Civilized Lands, but it won't be defeated by a Frontier's nation. No, with this great number, they believe they could even compete with the Major Powers of the Three Great Civilized Lands.

Or so they had, until two hours ago.

* * *

The shells fired by the arrival of 4 battleships of the Yamato-class, 2 Oyodo, and 6 Agano-class Light Cruisers, 13 Super Shimakaze-class Destroyers rapidly sunk a ship per shell. The attacks were from outside the range of their enemies. It was like a shooting exercise.

The number of roar from the main and secondary guns of the IJN Task Force was the number of how many Lourian Navy warships sunk. However, 4,400 ships were a lot.

Perhaps because of confusion or unrest, the Louria Kingdom Navy was moving chaotically. However, there was no sign of retreat, and eventually, when 4,200 ships found their rest in the watery grave amongst the seaweed, the Primary and Secondary guns' shell was nearly exhausted.

"Cease firing."

Debris of what once was ships floated on the entire sea surface.

"Myoukou" of the Super Shimakaze-class Destroyer was closing in on the enemy fleet.

When it reached the 400-meter range, it fired its three Type 5 20mm machine guns which were once used to counter an unidentified ship. An enemy ship's hull and deck were filled with holes that it slanted, the oil for the fire arrow was ignited by the torch fire and engulfed the ship with fire. Another ship sunk when its inner deck was flooded with water.

The deeds were performed businesslike and one by one, the enemy ships were sent to the bottom.

More and more, the tragedy that struck Louria Kingdom Navy continued. Eventually, the Battleships to the Destroyers had joined in with the "Myouko" in the great shooting game of turkey with their Machine and Autocannons.

Once they ran out of bullets, the "Massacre of the Rodenius Sea" was over.

* * *

With the surrounding no different from a hunting ground, the Louria Kingdom Navy fell into a panic.

"Damn it! Those monsters, we can't win against that thing! Damn it! Whoaaa!"

One ship, and then yet another ship, one by one as the time passed by, the friendly ships were sunk at an unbelievable rate.

"...So, it's futile."

Vice-Admiral Sharkun had gone beyond despair and reached the point of resignation. They can't win no matter what.

If this situation continues, it will only cause his subordinates to die for nothing. However, if they surrender and become prisoners of war, there is no chance Louria people would be spared after the massacre at Gim.

The road left open to him was only the word: retreat.

The large fleet had lost one-third of its ships. If he returned to the country, he can't escape capital punishment. His name will remain in the historical chronicles as an incompetent admiral.

But even so, he couldn't let his subordinate die more than this.

"_**All ships retreat! I repeat, all ships retreat!"**_

The retreat order was given to every ship by using the mana communicator.

Just when the flagship on which Sharkun was aboard also tried to retreat, a shell directly hit it.

His subordinate who was blown away from the explosion shockwave struck him and thrown him off to the sea.

The sight he saw while floating on the sea was the sight of his ship splitting into two and sinking.

* * *

"The enemy begins to retreat."

"All hands, cease firing!"

The order was quickly given.

"So they are abandoning their comrades that floating in the sea and retreat? ...All hands, if there are survivors in the sea, rescue them!"

The naval "battle" had ended.

Vice-Admiral Sharkun was rescued by the Imperial Japanese Navy. And there, he was given an ultimatum.

* * *

Bruay, who was aboard "Yamato", which stayed and fought since the beginning of the "battle", completely couldn't comprehend what had been going on. There was frequent exchange of words in the bridge of some sort and the next thing he knew that they were spewing out smokes and explosions throughout the fighting.

They were repeatedly shouting out coordinates, angles, shells, and so on that doesn't make any lick of sense to him. Other than this, he _did _personally experience the battlefield by all the shaking and the battle ended just like that with him as a spectator. Even when Louria Kingdom Fleet began to retreat, he didn't see anything, so it didn't feel real.

However, when they arrived at the sea where the battle happened for the rescue operation and he saw the sea surface in front of the ship, slowly the realization seeped in. Innumerable floating debris and countless Lourian sailors covered the sea surface. There were no burned ships. The wreckages of ship pulverized by a devastating force were floating over an unbelievable huge expanse of the sea. Amongst them, there were wyvern corpses scattered everywhere.

Although he didn't see the battle itself with his eyes, he understood that it was a complete overwhelming victory.

* * *

**From Bruay's Diary Entry of that day.**

I was ordered to measure how much is the power of Japan. It is the duty of a military observer officer. However, how to put this, I didn't see the battle at all. No, even the commanding admiral of the Japanese Fleet didn't personally see that battle firsthand. When we arrived at the battle location, it was already the Imperial Japanese's complete victory.

There were only the shattered ship wreckages of the Louria Kingdom Fleet, that had been blown apart by an unbelievably large amount of explosion magic projections of immense power, drifting on the sea.

Because I didn't see it, I don't know how it happened.

After the rescue operation finished, they informed me that it's a victory with 250 wyverns and 4200 warships destroyed. Even if the Japanese ship is so big, there are only 4 ships identical to this, and there were 19 others that were smaller but more agile than this so-called "Battleship", moreover, it was in a single battle. This battle outcome in this very short period was unprecedented in history.

Isn't this even impossible even for the Great Power Papardia Empire?

The crisis of my motherland had passed away, it's a truly delightful event and I ought to feel happy for it, but Japan's ── no, Imperial Japan's military power is strong beyond common sense, so I can't help but feel... Fear.

I am also greatly troubled about writing the report for the government. I must give the government a report, which wouldn't be believed by anyone, and this made my stomach hurts. There is no doubt that the same anguish also felt by the captain of warship Pima and the member of the diplomatic delegation.

We must never make enemies of The Empire of Japan. I am relieved again and again, that Japan, an Empire, which they claimed to be, who held power equal to the Great Power even in their previous world, or even more, is our allies.

* * *

**At a certain warship of the Louria Kingdom Eastern Subjugation Fleet.**

The Papardia Empire's military observer officer, Valhal, was trembling in his room at the warship.

This warship was luckily not sunk, but he witnessed many warships in its surrounding sunk one after another.

His duty was to record in detail how will Lourian fleet of 4,400 ships curb-stomped the Qua-Toyne Principality.

Even though primitive tactics such as fire arrows from ballista and ship raiding was fitting for barbarians, he enjoyed this mission due and personally interested in what would happen if they had these numbers.

However, the enemy ship that appeared was far beyond his common sense.

Although there was no evidence of them using "Wind God's Tear" that speed up sailships, their ship speed was overwhelmingly fast. To begin with, those ships didn't have anything that can be called a sail.

Regardless of their hull larger than the 100-Cannons Ship-of-the-Line, it had a huge... Long and slender, but that this was without any doubt, a cannon. When he saw that the ship was only equipped with three triple cannons, it greatly bothered him that he thought if this was a joke.

He was surprised that there were cannons even though the barbarian shouldn't possess one, but a cannon is not accurate. It was hard to hit things with it, hence why the 100-cannon ship-of-the-line had so many cannons. Despite that, that cannon could hit from a distance of 3 kilometers with just one shot. Moreover, it had tremendous power, that easily sunk warships with just a single hit.

What was more surprising is that they could defend against waves of wyverns attack. Even his motherland army, employed Dragon Mothership, to battle wyverns against wyverns. Because their capabilities far surpassed than the wyverns raised in the barbaric lands, if the number is equal, they would win. But the enemy this time didn't have a single wyvern at all.

In the first place, a cannon shouldn't be able to hit anything flying in the sky. This is common sense.

But they... They could even hit a wyvern with a single shot. He couldn't think this as a work of man.

If Papardia Empire did things without knowing about their existence, the Empire might even be in peril.

Using the mana communicator, Valhar reported what he had seen, as true as possible, to his home country.

* * *

**The Louria Kingdom. Capital Guard Knights Order Headquarters**

After receiving the information on the enemy's main fleet discovery, 250 wyverns sortied to attack it. Three hours had passed since the manacom ceased alongside with their scream.

A cumbrous silence wafted inside the headquarters.

There was no report of the meeting with any other units and even when it was the time for them to return, not a single Dragoon Knight returned. The headquarters were wrapped by uneasiness.

"Why they haven't returned?"

No one answered face-paled Patagene's question.

_It can't be... They were annihilated...?_

In the history of Rodenius Continent, wyverns are the strongest creature. However, since they are a valuable species, their numbers weren't that many.

The 500 wyverns of Louria Kingdom, gathered to unite Rodenius Continent was a large force finally gathered after 6 years with the military assistance from Papardia Empire.

With their overwhelming strength, they are surely able to conquer Rodenius Continent.

The 250 wyverns that sortied to support the navy would surely return and grant the greatest military result which will remain in history.

However, this was not the reality.

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about it, but there is a high possibility that they were annihilated.

Even if the enemy is an unexpectedly huge fleet, it is unthinkable that they could annihilate 250 wyverns. Can it be, does Qua-Toyne able to enlist the legendary Divine Dragon Bahamut?

In what way he should report to the Lourian King?

"...Notify the vanguard army, order 50 wyverns to return to the headquarters."

* * *

**A Wannabe's Trivia of Naval Stuff:**

**1\. Modified Yamato-class Battleships:**

**Armament:**

**3 x Type 6 Triple 46 cm Guns.**

**4 x Type 5 Triple 15.5 cm Guns.**

**6 x Type 3 Twin 12.7 cm Dual-Purpose Guns.**

**8 x Type 5 Single 4.0 cm AA Autocannons.**

**2 x Type 5 Twin 2.0 cm AA Machine Cannons.**

**Number of Ships: 5**

**Known Names: Yamato, Musashi, Shinano, Hinomoto, and Owari**

**Description: After the transfer and during the 5-year-long isolation period. The Yamato-class Battleships were modified based on major technological breakthroughs between the years 1942-1948.**

**They received state-of-the-art AA Radar and Fire-Control Systems in the years 1944- 1947 that allows the Yamato-class Battleships to accurate determine the targets' approximate location, and which angle to use on based on the calculations in the Combat Information Center.**

**The Fire-Control Systems were used to operate any guns ranging from 10 cm to 46 cm calibers of all types. The Type 5 20mm Machine Cannons are also accepted except for the Single-mount Type 5 40mm Autocannons.**

**These Battleships, alongside nearly every warship in the Imperial Navy, and were equipped with an Advanced Auto-Loading System that increases the rate of fire per minute by a factor of four. Making it highly effective on the field if any of their crew were to be knocked out or killed.**

**They've also come with Damage-Control Systems that will ensure that these class Battleships weren't to be sunk so easily. These systems were also installed in every warship in the Imperial Navy.**

**2.) Type 3 12.7 cm Dual-Purpose Guns: **

**Based on the performance of the Imperial Army's Type 3 12 cm AA Artillery. The Imperial Navy requested the use of the Army's AA Artillery piece and was modified to use the 12.7 cm caliber shell as a Twin-mounted Naval Gun and an AA Artillery Piece for the Navy's Use.**

**3.) Type 5 15.5 cm Dual-Purpose Guns:**

**Like the Type 3, Type 5 was based on the performance with the Imperial Army's Type 5 15 cm AA Artillery piece which was five times more effective than the Type 3 and a single piece was able to shoot down the G10N Bomber that was hijacked by rebels at 15,000 meters from sea-level.**

**And like the Type 3, Type 5 was modified to use the 15.5 cm caliber shell as a single, twin, and turret-mounted Naval Gun and AA Artillery Piece for the Navy's use much to the Army's chagrin.**

**4.) Type 6 46 cm Guns:**

**Based on both the Type 94 46 cm and the Type 5 15.5 cm Guns. The Imperial Navy decided to modify the existing Type 94 Gun with an improved turret with a strong traverse speed that is twice the speed of the previous gun and the effectiveness of Type 5 but with a much effective larger range.**

**5.) Modified Type 3 Shells:**

**Based on the experience the Imperial Navy faced during the Type 3s failed trials of shooting down an aircraft (courtesy of a rigged dummy) flying at maximum speed and within effective range. It was proven that time fuzes were useless on the face of fast aircraft such as the Army's Ki-84 Hayate and the recent A7M2 Reppu in late 1943.**

**They're also frustrated that it couldn't shoot down a high-flying bomber aircraft 15,000 meters from sea-level.**

**They've modified the Type 3 Shells with the introduction of Proximity Fuzes in 1944 and with an increased effective range of 16,000 meters compared to the previous model.**

**6.) Type 5 20mm Machine Cannon:**

**The twin-mount variant of the Type 2 20mm Machine Cannon.**

**7.) Type 5 40mm Autocannon:**

**Reverse-engineered captured Bofors 40mm L/60 Autocannon. Replacing the awful Type 96 25mm Autocannon.**

**That is all, gabrielchiong11, out!**


End file.
